Breathing Life Into Me
by SpeakNow1118
Summary: Edward leaves, never comes back, Bella is attacked and changed, and joins a coven. 60-odd years later, this new coven 3 men and Bella meets the Cullens in a new town. Rated T for possibilties... Full summary inside. Please at least read that.
1. Chapter 1

_He left. I am in shock. He left. How coud this happen? Every kiss, every touch… it was all a lie. I was stupid. I believed Him. Why ? Why did I let this happen to myself?_

I collapsed, sobbing. I huddled against the tree I had clutched, trying to hold myslef to this earth. It was pointless. I could _not _go on without him. He had taken my heart and ripped it out. Shredded into pieces was now my countenance. Why would this happen? It couldn't I don't know how long I remained there, curled up, trying to prevent myself from bursting into pieces. Then suddenly, a man's russet face clouded my vision.

"Bella?" He asked uncertainly. I nodded dumbly.

"My name is Sam Uley. Charlie is worried sick. Are you hurt?" I shook my head as he lifted he into his arms and carried me out of the woods to my father's house.

"BELLA!" I heard Charlie shout. "Did he hurt her?" he demanded,

"No dad. He left me. That's it." I climbed out of the boy's arms and walked to my room, locking the door and collapsed on the bed. Sobbing again.

**This is the prelude to the story. Now onto the full summary**

**New Moon: Edward doesn't come back, but nor does he go to Italy. Bella is accidentally attacked by a vegetarian vampire (Not Victoria) while he is hunting and she is changed. She joins his coven and sixty-odd years later, they meet the Cullens in school. Keep reading to find out what happens.**


	2. The Pain

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, I wish I did, but alas, I do not. **

**Three Months Later**

I walked. That's all I could do. I walked in the woods. Aimlessly I traveled. I simply continued on. Then, out of nowhere, a twig cracked, and I felt a solid, cold body crash into mine at the same time I felt something sharp slice into my arm, followed by my neck. The came the pain. The unmistakable, undeniable pain, coursing through my veins, lighting my body on fire. I screamed, then felt the removal of the… dare I think it? Vampire. I screamed again, writhing. Through my dull, hazy, eyesight, I saw his eyes and nostrils flare in pain. He sobbed.

"NO! I am so sorry. No, no. No, I couldn't have." He sobbed, his shoulders heaving, though no tears escaped his dark-gold eyes. Wait… I thought to myself. "Your… eyes." I managed to choke out. "You don't hunt humans?" I asked slowly… painfully. He scrabbled over to me.

"You know what I am?" He asked incredulously, still shaking from the effort of pulling away from my intoxicating blood.

"Yes." I moaned in pain. "My father!" I cried out. "Destroy my truck. Make it look like I died in a crash. It that's way. PLEASE!" I screamed again.

"Yes, I will." He nodded, almost as if he was scared. "Then I will take you to my father and brother. They'll- they'll know what do better than I." He turned, then looked back at my writhing form. "I am so sorry. Please forgive me." He asked, huddled over my writhing form.

I put my hand on his face. "GO! PLEASE!" I screamed. I could feel myself fading to blessed darkness in a somewhat relieved state. "Then come back." He disappeared and groaned again, feeling the fire spread throughout my entire body. I somehow managed one last thought of the impossibility of surviving three days of this.

**Sorry these are sooooo short. I am geting around to writing longer chapters as soon as I get to a point where Bella can actually think... **

**Keep reading! **

**I am not going to demand a certain amount of reviews before I post a new chapter. I think it's mean and unnecessary. I would appreciate if you do review though. This is my first story, so flames are welcome, let me know what I am doing wrong... No fireballs, though. Please. **


	3. Opening My Eyes

**I, of course, own nothing.**

The pain. It was nearly impossible. I screamed again, my throat raw. It was dry. "Put it out! Make it stop! Let me die! Please!" I screamed. I had the sense to know that I was on a table, in a house, some where. I din't know where. The last thing I remember was a huge explosion as I assumed though a think head that it was my truck. And the pain. Of course there was the pain. I resolved to no longer scream, and began counting my ragged breaths. It felt as though time were standing still, though the pain increased. However, time passes. even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. even for me.

_In and out. In and out._

6,845,555 breaths later, I felt cool hands running the length of my body.

"What are you doing?" I heard a deep voice demand.

"Calm yourself, Matthew, I am merely checking to make sure she has no other grave lesions."

_Matthew. The name of my vampire attacker. Matthew. It's a nice name,_ I vaguely thought to myself. Then, I faded again.

I began counting again, breathing deeper and slower. I had counted 123,958 breaths later when the pain too slowly dwindled from my toes. the relief crept up my legs, past my knees. After another 89 and one-half breaths, the pain was at my navel. Thirteen breaths later, it was below my sternum. Twenty-three breaths later, it passed from the top of my head to the botom of my chin, where the pain seemed to be racing to see which end could reach my heart the fastest. Then, in one last excrutiating second, it lurched to my heart, where I screamed and arched my back off of the table. I knew it was over. I could open my eyes. When I did, I also sensed there was in the room, three other beings. Friendly? I knew not.

But, oh, when I opened my eyes, it was as though I had never really seen. I could see all the spectrum, including colors I had no name for. I could see the brush strokes in the light beige paint of ceiling, and the navy blue pinstripes in the darker beige wall. The room was very matched. I could tell I was exactly 2.7665 feet off of the ground, and I could sense the rips in the denim of the jeans I was currently wearing. I knew there was two 3.776 inch gaps in my shirt, and thee 1.23 inch gashes in the shoulder section. I assumed this was from writhing on the forest floor with the sharp, unforgiving branches on the soft human skin I no longer had. My had cam up to trace the mark that was left by my attackers teeth. My hand, of it's own accord traced the spot where James teeth had months ago left an angry mark that... He... had o suffer through sucking my blood clean of the changing venom.

All of this happen in less than twenty seconds. I sensed one of the vampres stand, and I was off of the table where I was lying and into a corner in less than a second. My teeth bared, a ferocious snarl grumbling from my mouth, crouch into a threatening postion. He raised his hands, and took a step away.

"My name is Peter. I will not harm you. These are my sons, Matthew and Bryan. We travel together." He motioned to each of the boys, more men than boys, I supposed, as he said their names. Matthew was the one who had attacked me. He also stood up, and touched Peter's shoulder.

"She knows what we are. She knows we are not... the usual brand, shall I say, of vampires. She noticed my eyes. I know not how she knows, though."

The one called Bryan brought a mirror to me.

"I thought you might like to see how you look. Uh.. Peter also has some clothes for you--- we thought you might want to change. If you make a list, we can o shopping for you. You can't be around humans-" He bgan, but I cut him off.

"I know I can't be around humans. I know you are vampires. I know Matthew attacked me, and now I am 'cursed' to live forever. I know I can drink animal blood I know all this!" I was yelling at the end. The my voice dropped dramatically. "i don't understand why you didn't just kill me though. It would have been better for everyone."

They all gasped. "Why would you say that?" Matthew asked.

"Let's just say I have a history with vampires." I said wryly.

"Tell us?" Peter asked, at first I thought it was a command, but .555443 seconds later, I realized there was a question in his voice.

"Well..." I began.

**Cliffie! Well, that is three chapters in one day. So I am going to go eat my pizza and watch Prince Caspian. Please review!**


	4. The Story and The Hunt

**Yeah, yeah, I own nothing…**

"Well," I began hesitantly,

"Go on, dear. It's alright," Peter encouraged with a smile on his face. This simple action reminded my so much of Carlisle, and it nearly broke my heart… again. I tried not to sob. He instantly was beside me, rubbing my back. This only hurt me more.

"I'm sorry," I cried. "You remind me of someone I used to know. He was like a father to me."

"I try to bring a fatherly countenance to people in my family. Speaking of which-" he began, and then cut off as he looked at Matthew oddly. He nodded. Then Matthew nodded at Bryan.

"Please don't keep me out of the loop." I asked quietly. "I know one of you can read minds. Is it Matthew?" He looked shocked.

"Uh… Yes, I can. How did you know?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Just another person I used to know. But that's over. So…"

"Why don't you continue with your story?" Peter asked, trying to distract me.

"Yeah, I'll- I'll do that." My shudders had almost completely stopped. Bryan stared at me with wide eyes. "What?" I whispered.

"I don't like it when people cry. It makes me uncomfortable. Especially girls- well, women. I don't know why. Maybe some human memory left over that I have no idea I had." He smiled ruefully. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to bring you down." He told me.

"You aren't." I smiled, and Matthew gasped theatrically. "What?" I mused.

"You smiled!" He gasped. "I never thought I'd live to see the day!" He pretended to faint in shock. I giggled. It felt wonderful.

"Anyway…" I took another deep breath and continued.

"My name is Bella. I am eighteen years old. Um," I paused. "I don't really know what to say. Nothing interesting ever happened to me before I came to Forks. Uh… I guess I'll start there." I paused once more and then began.

"My mother was remarried a while ago, and she wanted to travel with her husband, but she stayed home with me. So I moved to Forks to make her happy--- so she could travel with Phil. After I got there, I met this coven, the… Cullens. The youngest, Edward, and I fell in love. Then, this other vampire, James and his mate Victoria and another member, Laurent, found us, well, them , really, playing baseball, and James decided to make a game out killing me. Edward didn't like that, so he and his family set out to kill him, but James tricked me into meeting him at an old ballet studio, where he very nearly killed me. The Cullens showed literally in the nick of time." I could feel my face moving to project my story more. My eyebrows shot up and down, my hands moved, my voice broke. Peter's hand kept a slow, rhythmic pattern on my back.

"Then came my birthday. See, the Cullens are 'vegetarians'," making finger quotes around the word, "just like you. But Jasper, well, he was fairly new to this way of life. I got a paper cut, and he attacked me. Edward," the ghost of his name burned as it exited my mouth, "saved me again, but then he decided he didn't love me, and left. That was about three months ago, a few days after my birthday." I shook my head to clear it.

"But, uh- it's over. There's nothing left to tell. That's it." I knew I was receiving looks of pity from all of them.

"I-I – I just, I just loved him so much, you know?" I looked at the ground once more, and nostalgically scratched my head.

Peter looked at me. "Bella, you should probably go hunting. I don't want you to be uncomfortable. Matthew, Bryan, why don't we all go."

I straightened up. "I want to hear your stories." I said. "Please?" I didn't want to beg, but neither did I want to seem impolite.

Peter looked at me again. "Of course!" He said. "But I would strongly suggest that you go hunting first. Honestly, it would help the pain in your throat." As soon as he said that, I realized why I was still uncomfortable. My throat was burning. It was nothing compared to the pain of the change, though.

"I don't know how to…" I said, trailing off. Bryan laughed out loud. "What?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"A vampire who doesn't know how to hunt! The thought of it!" He guffawed, and Matthew started chuckling. Peter smiled.

"Don't worry, little sis. You'll fu=figure it out."

_Little sis? _I thought to myself. _I could get used to that. _

"Alright, let's go!" I jumped up from the table. I was dumbfounded when I didn't trip. I realized my hair had grown out a little from the change. The deep, rich, mahogany color filled my vision as my hair cascaded over my shoulders. It neatly reached the top of my hips. When I saw my hands, they too had changed. The nails where perfectly rounded, and reached three millimeters behind my fingertips.

I finally took a good look in the mirror. I gasped at what I saw. I was truly beautiful. The thing I couldn't look away from was my eyes. They were a bright red, so bright it nearly scared me.

"You'll get used to them," Matthew said quietly. "And in a few months, it'll be gone."

I chuckled once, and answered, "Good."

* * *

I sank into a feral crouch as I smelled the dark scent of the herd of elk in front of me. I leapt, power coursing through my legs as I landed lightly on the back of this running beast. I knew the three members of the family I hoped to join were watching. Then a bewildering thought hit me as I gracefully snapped its neck and bit cleanly through the skin of its neck. _Did I truly want to be part of a coven? After what…they… did to me? _The answer was yes. I did.

The animal snorted and in fear as it realized it could no longer run, and that it was dying as I quickly drained it flowing life-source. I repeated this action twice, then once more, bringing down a total of four elk.

I then instantly back to the men as they watched incredulously. "What?" I asked, wiping my mouth on the back my hand and sucked at my teeth, trying to get every last drop out of my mouth.

"You-" began Matthew

"Damn…" Bryan said.

"Incredible," Peter breathed.

"Did I do it wrong?" I asked, alarmed.

"You never lost control. That's an unheard of quality. I've…" Peter trailed off. Then he caught himself. "Bella, while you were hunting, we were talking." I nodded for him to continue as he paused. "Would you care to join with us? Be part of the family? Live and travel with us?"

I gasped.

**Next chapter will be Peter's story, and maybe Matthew. Bryan's too if I can fit it in. *crosses fingers***


	5. Peter's Story

**I own nothing. I wish I did… Oh, and Matthew can't read Bella's mind. I'm getting to Peter and Bryan's gift in this chapter. Bella's will take a few chapter's to develop.**

I gasped. Bryan looked alarmed.

"You're not going to start crying again, are you? He asked warily. I laughed.

"No!"

"Is that I a 'no', you won't join us, or a 'no' you won't start crying?" Matthew asked, a twinkle in his eye.

My head shook up and down as I gasped the single word, "Yes!" I was instantly hugged from all sides. It felt wonderful.

"Welcome to the O'Callaghan Coven!" Bryan fairly shouted in my ear.

Then, an errant thought entered my mind. "Matthew…" I slowly began. The hug stopped, and he answered, "Yes?"

"What did you do to my truck? How did you fake my death?" He smiled without mirth. "I threw your truck, which by the way, was a clunker. Where did you get it?"

"From a friend." I said, feeling dead inside again.

He flinched, the n continued, "I threw it against a tree, I made it look like a _really _fiery car crash. I left the license plate intact, though." He paused. "I thought that was what you wanted…" he trailed off as he eyed what I expected was a morose expression on my face.

"No, it was." I assured him, "I just wish I didn't have to lie to everyone. Particularly my father. I put him through too much these last few months. I just wish-"

"I know." Matthew whispered in my ear.

"Shall we go home?" Peter asked.

"Yes, I replied. "I want to hear your stories." I glanced at each of them. "Every single one. How did you all come to be vampires? How old are you? Where did you all meet? What-"

They all were laughing. "What? You made me curious." I shrugged.

"Let us go home. We need to hammer out the details of your life, and give you the stories of ours!" Peter smiled warmly. Matthew and Bryan each wrapped an arm around me.

"Wait!" They all stopped. "Don't laugh," I warned. "What state are we in?" I asked warily, not wanting to be laughed at again. They laughed anyway, loudly, for a few moments before Matthew choked out the phrase, "We live in Northern Canada."

* * *

"Now," began Peter, "I will begin with my story. After, we show you the house, an you pick a temporary room."

"Temporary?" I asked, confused.

"Well, we'll have to move now, it doesn't help if a girl with red eyes shows up out of nowhere."

"Oh my goodness. I didn't even think about that. I- I'm sorry, I can leave for a while."

"Pssh." Matthew scoffed.

"Not a chance," Bryan agreed.

"No. We've been here almost too long already. Five years, almost."

"Oh." I said, subdued.

"Shall we?" Matthew asked, offering me his arm courteously. Bryan rolled his eyes.

"We shall, kind sir," taking it. He smiled and I knew we would have a very good relationship. (**A/N – this is not a romance sort of relationship, purely Brother/Sister) **This house was huge. Nearly as big as another I had thought I had a future in once. My eyes cast downward at this thought, and then bounced up again, not wanting to bring pessimism to this happy family. They showed me rooms with purely entertainment value, filled with televisions, video games, computers, and arcade games. There were rooms positively _stuffed _with music. Shelves and shelves of C.D.s, with radios and stereo systems, rooms with hundreds, maybe thousands of D.V.D.s, at one of these rooms, Bryan had leaned over to stage-whisper in my ear, "We have literally everything. If you want it we got it. Foreign, action, mystery, adventure, fantasy, romance-" At this word I caught my breath in a painful moment. He looked at me, and then immediately apologized.

"No… it's ok. You can't help it if I'm mental. Don't feel bad." I smiled, and he nodded. The tour continued to show me other rooms filled with treasures. There was eleven – _eleven _– rooms with too many shelves to count at first glance (even for a vampire) that were simply loaded with books. I gasped.

"Do you have any idea of how long I will be shut up in these rooms?" I whimpered. "This is so perfect."

Bryan smiled. "The same goes for books as it did for movies. If we don't have it, we either get it, or it's not printed. There is some stuff in here that should be in museums."

"Ha, I love you guys." I said in all seriousness.

They all laughed, and continued. The tour ended in the garage. I whistled. Even I could appreciate the perhaps million spent in this garage. There was expensive looking cars I didn't even want to touch, and some cars that I would happily drive, they reminded me of my truck. Then, over in the corner, there were shiny, black, silver, red, and blue motorcycles. I walked over to them, and whispered, "Can I have one of these for Christmas?" They chuckled, then pulled me away and led me to a plush, overstuffed sofa in the living room to begin their stories.

"I was born in Ireland in approximately 1554. At least, I think that's when it was." I perversely held my tongue and refused to ask my questions until it was over. He smiled and then continued. "I was changed when I was 36." His eyes took on a faraway look as he told me he was at one time married, and had a son. "His name was Callan. He was very handsome. Strong too. He was his mother's pride and joy. She passed away about ten years after he was born, and I 'died' a few years later. I heard he married eventually, so perhaps I have great- to however many degrees- grandchildren somewhere. Isn't that incredible?" I nodded, then he shook himself out of his reverie and continued. "I traveled all over at first. I went to England, and France. I cam e to America two hundred years ago, and found this one-" he nudged Matthew, watching his cabin burn down."

"My wife was inside. My wife and my week old daughter." He said quietly. I reached over and laid my hand on his knee, then reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It was a long time ago." He shrugged it off casually. "I'll tell you later."

Peter looked at Bryan. "Then I found this man dying after being attacked by a few thieves in the forest."

"I was holding my own, until that guy pulled out a gun, anyway."

Peter arched a perfect eyebrow. "May I continue?" He asked.

Bryan sighed. "I suppose so." He looked at me and winked.

"Thank you." Peter said sarcastically. "He was shot, and begged me to help him, so I bit him, and a hundred some years later, here we are, and I have a daughter I always wanted." He smiled at me again, a lock of light red hair falling into his eyes.


	6. Matthew's Story

**Yeah, I own nothing…. Stop rubbing it in…**

**This is a relatively short chapter, it leads into the next chapter, and then in 2 or 3 chapters, WE MEET THE CULLENS!**

"My story," Matthew paused, looking down at me, apparently wondering if he should go on. I nodded to him.

"My story is different." He paused again, looking at the floor. A vein in his neck pulsed in tension as he tried to restrain himself.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want." I told him softly, patting his knee. I was amazed at how comfortable I was talking to him… consoling him. I was in pain, yet I wanted to take his upon me, I wanted to relieve his pain, even if it meant adding to mine.

"No," he said suddenly, shaking his head. "I want to. " He paused once more, then began.

"I was born in 1812, in the New York countryside. We had this little family farm. I had seven brothers and four sisters. I was the youngest. My brothers used to –well- be brothers." At this point I smiled, and he continued with "But you don't need to know that. Then, when I was nineteen, I married an amazing woman. Elizabeth Cutter. She was seventeen. We wanted to expand, so we moved to what is now Oregon. And, uh, we had a daughter about a year later." He closed his eyes in a quiet reverie. "She was the most beautiful baby girl ever. Absolutely gorgeous." I looked over at Peter and Bryan. They both were quiet, and had cheerless expressions on their faces. I waited for the sad parts of the story.

"Our closest neighbors had to be at least seven miles away, so when the barrel of kerosene we used to keep the lamp filled tipped and no one realized it, there was no one to help us. The whole cabin went up, with the three of us inside. I crawled out, my skin literally on fire, and I had to listen to my wife scream in terror and pain, and my daughter's cries of anguish as they were burned alive.

"Peter had seen the blaze, and came to see what was happening, found me outside, and bit me. I thought I was still on fire. About a hundred years later," he hastened after he saw my face, which I couldn't feel, but assumed had a horror-stricken expression. "We found Bryan. Another hundred years, we found you. So in summary, I am twenty-years old. I was changed a month and a half before my birthday." He smiled.

"And I'm glad you did." I murmured.

"My turn!" Bryan said gleefully. I giggled, and then sighed. He reminded my so much of Emmett.

"I was born in Michigan, and had a pretty good upbringing. We weren't rich, but we weren't poor, either." He chuckled. "I was an only child; my mother had died in child birth. Hmm." He chuckled.

"My father actually died a few months before I was changed, and the day I was changed, I went for a walk in the woods, and got attacked by some robbers," He paused to give Matthew an intimidating stare, as Matthew was laughing into his hand. "Sorry, sorry." He laughingly apologized while explaining, "It's hard to imagine you being attacked and gotten the best of, you and your 'macho-man' attitude all the time." I laughed.

"Seriously! He's like someone out of the _Seven Brides for Seven Brothers_ show." Bryan glowered.

"I _was _holding my own –against- three men, I might add, until they pulled out a gun. I felt the bullet go clean through my chest, and I dropped. Peter came along, and he bit me, after I begged him to help me, and here I am today." I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

Perhaps my life wouldn't be so truly horrible after all.

**So what do you think? Next chapter (tomorrow?) will be a monologue by Bella describing her life, sixty-some years later, and then maybe chapter 7 I will have the Cullens show up.**


	7. Author's Note Read this, please

**This is an author's note, I'm sorry. It's necessary; I need to explain a few things. But, to make up for it, I am posting two new chapters. Forgive me now?**

**Relating to Bryan:**

**Bryan was twenty years old when changed. **

**Bryan's power is to mimic. Think of him as a vampire mockingbird. He can imitate voices to a fault. **

**Bryan is of similar build to Emmett, **_**slightly **_**smaller. **

**Bryan is of similar mindset to Emmett, always joking, thinking about fighting, kicking butt, and extreme sports.**

**Any other questions can be PM'd or left in reviews**

**I imagined Bryan to look like Ben Barnes… (pictures on website, see profile) He has dark hair, and is about 6'2" **

**Relating to Matthew**

**Matthew was also twenty years old when changed. **

**Matthew's power is to mind read.**

**Matthew is **_**super **_**protective of Bella.**

**Matthew is very little like Edward. He can read minds, is protective, very polite, but other than that he differs. He is loud, encourages Bella to take risks (this will become more evident soon), he doesn't play the piano… **

**I imagined Matthew looking like a William Moseley, almost. (See profile) ** **He is blond, and about 6'1"**

**Any other questions can be PM'd or left in reviews.**

**Relating to Peter:**

**Peter was thirty-six when changed. **

**Peter doesn't have a power in the sense of "powers." He is more of a father figure, and his "ability" is very much like Esme's. He can love unconditionally. It comes from his son, Callan. He was all Peter had left after his wife died.**

**He is 6'0 even.**

**Peter plays the violin**

**Peter is a psychologist. (When they move, he gets a job at the hospital as a resident psychologist.)**

**I see Peter as Brian Krause… (see profile)**

**Any other questions can be PM'd or left in reviews.**

**Relating to Bella:**

**Bella was nineteen when changed, she was changed December 12, 2007. **

**Bella's appearance changed slightly more than in the book… she shrunk an inch, so she is now 5'3". Her hair grew out a few inches, so it touches her hips now. Her cheek bones are slightly more prominent, but other than that, just the normal vampire changes.**

**Bella's power. This one was difficult. It started out remaining the same as in the book. Then it progressed, similar to the way it does in the book. You'll see as it gets explained.**

**Bella is basically the same, except in two ways. **

**She is **_**way **_**more confident, and from that arouses a desire to test herself… so he does motocross, goes cliff-diving, is very in to extreme sports.**

**Being more confident, she experiments with clothes and makeup. She is less conservative in my story than in the book. (Don't worry, it's more that she wears tanks tops, make-up stuff like that. She isn't less conservative in a way that she is running around town, sleeping with every guy she comes across.)**

**Bella is very into music. However, since I am trying to channel Stephenie Meyer, I will not be posting actual song names. At the end of the story, I will post a playlist of songs that she listened to, songs that went through my head at certain times in this, and a list of songs that inspired me.**

**Any other questions can be PM'd or left in reviews.**

**Thanks for getting this far, and happy reading!**


	8. Bella's Monologue

**I still own nothing…**

**Sixty-four years later… (It's nearly Christmas, about three weeks before)**

_I was happy. Sort of. _

_Don't get me wrong. I love my brothers. And my new father. But I still loved him. I knew I always would. But I was to the point where I could talk about him, about them, and not have to struggle to keep myself together. I knew Matt, Bry, and Peter were curious. But for fifty-odd years, I couldn't mention them, and broke down when I saw or heard something that reminded me of them._

_Then, slowly, it changed. Ten years later, I could finally truly breathe. I owe it all to them, my brothers, and my father. I loved them so much. They almost filled the gap in my heart. _

* * *

Now, on this day, I whirled around. I set up decorations, I vacuumed, ran a few loads of laundry, picked up the floors. I was almost dancing as I did my chores. I played an old Christmas carol C.D. in preparation for the coming holiday. I always tried to be extra-cheery around this holiday. It still was hard to think of him after all this time. But it was extra hard from September thirteenth to the New Year. I don't know how I didn't drive my family crazy. I heard Bryan enter the room, singing along to the music to a fault. That stupid gift of his. He knew he could wreak havoc around the house with it, and he did. I was always chastising him. I laughed softly to myself as I realized that I sounded like a mother. My thoughts were interrupted by Bryan's voice.

"Bellsy," he whined, trying not to laugh, "Let's go! We wanna get out to the track!"

"Well, then, help!" I laughed. Realized hell would most likely freeze over before I could get Bryan to settle down enough to help me, I sped up even more.

"I'm almost done. I need another second."

Bryan looked pointedly at his watch. "Second's up! Let's go!" He grabbed my wrist. I flicked it out his grasp, and then pulled it, twisting up behind his back, where I pulled slightly as I jumped to keep him covered.

"Alright, alright." He grumbled. "Just hurry it up a little."

I chuckled, patted his hair, knowing he hated it, and then sent him out of the room.

In truth, I wished I could move faster myself. I wanted to get to the track to get my bike running again. It'd been too long- a whole week- since I had ridden it at the track. I was dying to get back out there. I finished quickly, then ran to Peter's study. When I got there, he was reading a novel by Proust, and when I glanced at the title, I realized what it was and rolled my eyes comically. _À la Recherche du temps Perdu, _or _In Search of Lost Time. _He was flipping through the pages far too quickly to be comprensible. He did no realize I was in the room.

"Literal or Translation?" I asked, breaking his concentration. He jumped, and looked up, smiling.

"Literal. Time for me to bring out my dusty French." His Irish accent was almost inaudible. No human would be able to pick it up. 

"It can hardly be considered dusty if you can read that." I countered.

He only smiled.

"We're going out to the track. I was going to ask if you were coming, or if you would like something other than Christmas music put it."

"Ahh. I believe I'll stay here. Proust is difficult to follow. I fear I would never regain my place should I leave." He said dramatically, "You three have fun."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Very." As I turned to leave, he called my name, and I turned.

"Woud you mind terribly if I asked you to put in a Prokofiev Symphony?"

I shook my head. "Of course not." He thanked my, and I waved.

As I went to put the C.D. in, I heard Matthew and Bryan arguing about something. I pushed play, and went to see what was wrong.

"Okay, knock it off." I said threateningly. "What's the matter?"

"Bryan here insists on taking the Jeep to play music, and I say no. Because," he added when he saw Bryan's face. "- if someone hears us, we could get in trouble."

"And I say, so what if they hear us, we'll be able to sense them, and we can just leave."

"But that would cut the fun short."

"It's not like we can't sneak back in!"

"Boys!" I said cautioning them.

They both looked at me. I told Bryan to take his mp3 player. I don't know how such a little thing could hold five hundred gigabytes of music. And Bryan had it nearly filled.

"But the earphones will come out!" He whined.

"Well, it's not like you need them. You could hear it if you were a hundred yards away."

"Fine." He huffed, then walked over to his bike. (**pics of all the bikes on profile) **

"I knew you'd see it my way," Matthew said smugly as he casually slung an arm over my neck.

"You," I said, turning to him, "Aren't out of trouble yet, Mister." I pushed his arm off, then went to my bike in the corner, pulled off the dust cover, and stroked the body gently.

"Hello baby, I missed you!" I crooned lovingly as I gently flipped it over to make sure it was in good order. "Yes, I missed you so much. I'm sorry I haven't been able to ride you everyday, but people would get suspicious. And we can't have that." I continued the quick tune-up. I knew Matthew and Bryan were most likely making fun of me behind my back, but I didn't care. This bike truly was my baby. I had modified it, tweaked it made it the best possible bike. The bike now had a small stereo, could go up to two hundred-fifty miles per hour, and was still looking new. I had only had it for two years, but me and this bike? We just fit together perfectly.

"Let's get outta here." I said as I flipped the bike over, mounted it, and hit the garage door button.

"Let's go ouuut!" Bryan howled. Matthew and I just rolled our eyes.

"Have fun!" I heard Peter murmur as he continued flipping the pages of his lengthy manuscript.

**Just over a thousand words. Next chapter will be up shortly!**


	9. First Sight

**I own nothing…**

As Matt, Bryan and I walked into school that Monday, there was almost a tangible electrically charged atmosphere. Was it perhaps the new students? Or was it that there was only two days of school this week due to Christmas break? It was Monday, so there was an assembly to let us know about any difference in schedules, announcements, special opportunities, etcetera, and etcetera. As we walked, I could tell Matthew was reading the thoughts of those around him, trying to find out about the new students.

"Anything juicy?" I murmured to him.

"Not really." He answered. "I'll let you know after I read them. I guess there's five, two are sophomores, so they'll probably similar class schedules as you and I, and the rest are juniors, so they'll be with Bryan."

"Shall we?" Bryan asked,

"Mmm." I assented as my head bobbed to the beat of the song I was listening to.

"Headphones, Miss O'Callaghan!" barked a nearby teacher. Matthew growled under his breath and I tapped his stomach. "What?" I whispered.

"He wasn't being proper. He's a teacher, for heaven's sake. You're a student. That's just repulsive." He said through his teeth. I sighed.

"I know. He's lewd. But let it go. It's not like he can actually do anything."

"Still…" Bryan trailed off, an odd gleam in his eye.

"Alright, enough." I stopped him. "Let's just get assembly over with.

* * *

As soon as we sat in our seats toward the back, we could hear everyone talking about the new students.

"Do you think they're hot?" Asked one hormonal student.

"I hope so!" Her friend answered. "There's basically no one good-looking here, except the O'Callaghan weirdoes." Her friend giggled in response. I tuned out that conversation.

"They're here," Matthew breathed in my ear, one arm around my shoulders protectively.

"May I?" I asked. He shrugged.

I took a deep breath and pushed my mental shield out around Matthew, instantly feeling the effects. I sighed at the effort of maintaining it, but then was able to read the minds of the new students. They were standing outside the door, listening to the guide.

"_Do I look okay?" _One worried.

"_I can't believe we have to go through this again. I'll just tone it out, I suppose."_

"_I hope nobody smells too good. I don't want to have to move again… or kill someone." _I gasped. Matthew looked over at me. "They're vampires," I murmured to them both. Matthew concentrated on them then.

"_I'm going to kill Alice._" I stiffened. _"I can't believe she's making me do this, though I can't stand to see Esme in so much pain… I suppose I can just act. God knows I do that well enough… _I whimpered. My brothers looked at me, hen looked around, searching from the unknown threat. Then, one of them turned to the other and asked "Do you smell that?" He nodded. I concentrated again on what I hoped was my imagination.

"I think we have it from here." The brawny one said. The student guide nodded, scared, and then handed them their schedules. They pushed open the door, and stepped through. I was right. It was them. I cried out softly, and all the vampires in the room looked at me. I could hear the quick gasps of my breath dragging air in and out of my lungs in small puffs.

"Bella?" I heard Alice whisper in unbelief. All of them looked even closer, and Edward stiffened. The rest of them gasped. Alice started running towards me at human speed.

"Do you know them?" Bryan asked.

"Yes," I answered while I stood up. "Matthew let me out! Now!" I said frantically. He turned his knees aside, and I started to run. I slammed into the door, pushing it out of my way, and then started down the hallway. As soon as I knew there was no one to see me, I truly took off. I ran into the woods behind the school as I heard Matt and Bryan call out "Bella, wait!"

I hit a tree, knocking it down, and I ran a few more steps, until I collapsed. I sobbed, sobbed in fear, and anguish, and unbelief. Was the world really so small I couldn't avoid them? Suddenly, Matthew and Bryan were beside me, on the ground, pulling me against their bodies, both in comfort and in a protective stance.

"They're coming." Matthew whispered against my hair.

"I know." I answered, trying to pull myself together, and failing. They both stood up, and stood shoulder to shoulder with their arms crossed in front of them.

I heard my name called over and over again in varying tones of soprano, bass and tenor. My breathing was still not calmed down.

"No, no, no." I murmured. I sensed Alice start to streak to me, but Matthew stepped in her way.

"I don't think so, pixie." He snarled. I knoew Jasper would take offense to that, and he stepped forward, snarling.

"No, Jasper it's ok." Alice said in a strange voice. "Bella, it's me. It's Alice."

"I know who you are!" I snarled, jumping up, almost shaking.

I felt a calm come over me, and it seemed like everyone instantly calmed down. Matthew and Bryan relaxed, but I arched an eyebrow.

"I don't wanna be calm, Jasper! I don't want to see any of you. Why did you come here?" I demanded as I repelled Jasper's gift from Bryan, Matthew, and I. All of the Cullens looked shocked. Edward staggered forward and fell to his knees in front of me.

"Bella- What- I-" he began in a tortured voice.

"No. NO!" I don't want to hear any of this, Edward." That's when Matthew stepped in.

"Wait… you're Edward Cullen?" He nodded, never looking away from my face.

"Good! I wanna give you something." Matt said cheerfully, hauling Edward to his feet by his collar. His fist pulled back and snapped forward with such force the Edward flew back quite a few feet before he caught himself. Emmett and Jasper crouched with feral snarls ripping from their chests. Matthew and Bryan adopted similar poses.

"Stop it. Bryan, Mattie. Just stop." I whispered.

"No!" They both growled together. "Bella, I can't tell you how long I waited for this moment." Matthew said oddly. I moved to stand in front of him. I put my hand on his cheek and pulled his face up to look at mine.

"Please?" I asked in a soft voice. "I need both of you," I looked at Bryan's face which was shining with an odd light. "I need both of you. Please. Stop." They both relaxed their stances. I turned to run again, but Matthew grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him, he wrapped both his arms around me, which became slightly awkward when Bryan did as well. I rested my head and right hand on Matthew's chest, looking at his face trustingly.

"If any of you," Bryan began in a dead-sounding voice, "come after Bella, talk to Bella, or even so much as look at her without her say so, you will have me to personally to deal with. Got it?"

"Bryan, they won't have to worry about you. They have to get through me first. Then you can have them."

"Alright. Stop." I said. "Bryan, can you write me a note in Peter's handwriting? I am home sick today." He nodded. "Anything, Bells."

"Matt. Let me go. I patted his chest.

"Where are you going to go?" He asked, still staring at Edward, who was staring at me, with a terrifying expression on his face. "This is going to kill Peter."

"I know. I'm going to go see him. Tell him I love him."

"Bella, where are you going to go?" Bryan sighed. "Cuz I am coming with you."

"Me as well." Matt added.

"I don't know, ok?" I pushed away from Matt and started running. They followed me. Of course.

"Stop following me!" I screamed back at them, knowing the Cullens were running too. I banked right, running straight at the cliff edge. I jumped, feeling free as I sped towards the water. I heard my name being called, but I never looked back.

* * *

"Peter?" I called before I entered his office.

"Bella? Come in!" He answered, sounding shocked.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Questions poured out of his mouth. I ran and buried my face in his shoulder, sobbing. His long wrapped around my waist comfortingly. We stood there like that for some time. I finally managed to get out my reason for showing up in his office like this.

"And I need to leave for a while. I'll be back when I can cope."

"Bella-" he began hesitantly.

"I know, Matt and Bryan don't want me to leave either." I sighed, stopping him.

"Bella, I think we should meet with them. Talk to them. Please at least wait until then, after we talk to them to decide if you are leaving or not. And don't forget, you promised your brothers you would go tonight."

"I know." I sighed. "Alright." My head bounced up off my chin. "Do you smell that?" I asked Peter.

He breathed in deeply through his nose. "Yes."

"It's Carlisle." I said resignedly. "And… and Esme. Apparently they heard from their children I was here."

The door opened after a short knock. Carlisle's eyes widened when he saw me snugly in Peter's lap, trying to collect myself.

"Bella?" He asked incredulously. Esme moaned in pleasure as she saw me, immediately she was at my side, and I was gathered in her arms. She was shaking. Sobbing, I realized. II saw the look of incredible pain on her face as I pushed her arms away.

"Peter, I'll just see you at home. I can't- I just can't right now." I whispered, my voice breaking twice. I ran out of the office so fast, I knew no one could see me. I knew I was hurting literally everyone I cared about, and other's I didn't care about. I didn't care at this point. I would feel guilty later. I was simply in too much pain right now though.

I realized I was at home then. I ran to my room. Leaning against the door, panting not because I needed the oxygen, but because I was drowning, I screamed. I screamed until I was out of oxygen. I jumped through the window, and ran to the woods behind the house. I screamed again, blowing off steam as I jumped in a large tree and tore it down. It was soon nothing but a pile of dust. I moved to the next unfortunate object in my way. It was a large boulder, five times as big as me, but that didn't stop me. With a spinning roundhouse, it was cleaved into halves. From there I jumped, crushing it.

I started to run again. After a while, a _large _bear was in front of me. I realized I had gone beyond out property. Beyond state lines I think. I didn't care. This bear was quite easily ten times my mass, at least two thousand pounds to my hundred and five. But I leaped onto its back, ready for a fight. I got one. It reared up, slashing and clawing at my body. It had no affect, save on my clothes. They were ripped to shreds. I didn't care. This bear, this beast, was going down. I slashed at its hindquarters with my teeth, relishing its roar of pain as the venom started to work. I quickly ended it then, snapping it neck, and then going even farther by sinking my teeth into its jugular, holding on simply by the strength oh my mouth. The hot blood poured into my mouth and I swallowed. Eventually, the bear gave up fighting and succumbed to me. It laid down, resting its head on my back. I stepped back as it was completely drained, then looked at the sky. I needed to go back. My family would be worried about me soon. I began to run again.

I realized I was far into Canada as I started to run Northwest** (yes, they live in Alaska) **and started home. When I opened the door, and walked through the house, everyone stood up to look at me. Matthew's eyebrow arched, and Bryan whistled at my partially exposed body. I looked down to see that my stomach was exposed, and the back of my shirt was decimated. The shirt was hanging on by a few threads, my chest was covered just discreetly enough to not cause any discomfort. My jeans were ripped and covered in blood.

"Damn, girl. What'd you go after?"

"Grizzly."

"How big?" Emmett breathed.

I shrugged. "Big enough." I walked out through the rest of the house to my room to change. Matthew followed.

"You don't have to go tonight, if you don't want to, you know." Matt said.

"No I want to. Keep my mind off stuff." He smiled, then handed me some clothes.

"The pixie insisted on going through you closet. She picked these out for you to wear when you got back."

"Yeah, that sounds like Alice." I snorted. I heard he bell-like laugh.

"She physic or something?" Matthew asked. "She was counting down the time until you showed up. She got it perfect too."

"Yeah. Or something. I whispered. He nodded and left me to change. I did so quickly, then walked to the door, putting my hand on the knob, waiting to test my reaction. I turned my hand, opening the door, and walked down the hall to the living room.

**There you go, she has seen the Cullens. Let me know in a review if you want me to do a little something in Edward's POV. I'm actually thinking about doing this whole story in Edward's POV after I'm done with this one. Let me know!**


	10. The Meeting

**Ya'll know I don't own this… I made a mistake in the author's note… sorry. She was eighteen when changed… sorry.**

I took a deep breath before I opened the door, waiting to judge my reaction. I felt… I don't know how I felt. Mostly, I suppose I felt dead. And yet, somehow felt healed. No, not healed. Almost like there was no wound in the first place. Even seeing him fixed that. But when he left… I shuddered to think of it. I would once again be ripped apart. I would die. But not literally of course, no life was far too cruel for that.

I slowly twisted the knob, and then turned to close the door. I walked down the wall, trying not to breath. I glimpsed my reflection in the hall mirror, and sighed, shaking my head. Apparently, Alice's personality had not changed at all in sixty-odd years. I rolled my eyes at the clingy, red top and semi-tight jeans. I hadn't put the shoes on, so I knew not the terrors of them. Instead, I padded barefoot out to the living room. I looked at Matthew, he patted the seat next too him, across the room for where Edward was standing. I looked away from him quickly. Alice had apparently saved me a spot, and I made a point of looking at her, and then walked to Matt. He pulled me tight against his side, almost as if he was protecting me. I sighed, and leaned my head against his chest, listening to his slow breathing. It calmed me a little bit.

Peter looked at me, and I nodded. "Alright. Why don't we begin with names? I am Peter. These are my sons, Matthew and Bryan." He motioned to each of them respectively. In response, Bryan jerked his head, and Matthew continued glowering.

"You of course, know Bella." At this, Matthew snorted. Peter looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Matthew snorted again, and at the look he received from Peter, sat up straight, still pulling me tight against him. "What? You can't expect me to apologize. They don't know her. They're the ones who did that to her!" I imagined him thinking about me, years ago. When I was broken. He continued speaking in an outraged tone of voice.

"They shouldn't even be here! They-" I decided it was time to interject. As much I still somehow hated them, I couldn't bear to see them in pain.

"Mattie." I interjected, releasing myself from his bone crushing grasp and taking his hand. He looked at me, and settled down. "Fine." He said. "Don't expect me to apologize though." I leaned against him then. He continued to scowl at Edward, who looked like he was in pain, as his hand massaged mine gently. I looked at the floor.

Peter apologized for Matt, but then Bryan started in. "Peter! Don't apologize! Matt is absolutely right. They have no right to be here." He sneered at the Cullens in general. "I mean, look at Bella!" As he said it, all but Matthew and Peter looked at me, staring at the floor. I would have flushed bright scarlet if I had the ability to.

"Bryan." Peter said in a deadly quiet voice.

"Fine." He said sulkily, leaning back into the seat.

"Now, may we begin?" Peter said angrily. I was surprised. It took a lot to get him infuriated. I said nothing, continuing my study of the deep blue shag carpet.

"I think you know how my family feels. Most of them, at least. However, if you wish to reside here, I will allow it," he held a finger up to quiet my brother's complaints. I bit my lip and waited for him to continue.

"We do not hunt humans. It is apparent that you do not either," At this, Carlisle nodded. "However, I must ask that you do not antagonize Bella." For this I was grateful, it would be hard enough when they left again, particularly if they tried to get close to me, now that I was 'worthy.'

"Perhaps, if I may," Carlisle began, looking at Peter. He nodded. "Go on," he encouraged.

"Well, let me begin with our names. I am Carlisle, this is my wife Esme. And these are our children, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and this Edward." He motioned to each of them, and all of them acknowledged us in turn. But when Carlisle said Edward's name, Matthew snarled. I tapped his stomach absent-mindedly, trying to plan my escape_. I could go to the island…_ I thought randomly. Matthew tapped my shoulder and gave me a meaningful look. I nodded, and pushed my shield around him, allowing him to read my mind, and allowing myself to use his gift. All of the Cullen's perked up, but Edward looked shocked.

_What are you planning? _He mused.

_I don't know yet, I am contemplating the island._

_I'll come too. _

I looked at him. _Are you sure you want to? _ I asked him.

_Absolutely. I need to get away before I kill someone. _A picture of Edward's face filled my mind. I gasped slightly. He bit his lip,

_Sorry. _

_Don't worry about it. _

I released the gift, a slight puff of air escaped from my nose, and my shoulders sagging from the effort.

Peter looked at Matthew, and he nodded. Edward looked as though he was concentrating.

"I wouldn't do that if you want to keep your thoughts private." I cautioned, looking back at the floor. "Edward can read minds too." I said using a slight "tone" of voice. Matthew's head whipped around to look at me in surprise. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" He asked.

"Didn't think it was important. Besides, he didn't hear us, I blocked him." I said, getting up. "Peter, I'm sorry, but I can't do this. I'm going to leave for a little while."

Matt also stood up, pushing his shoulders back, bringing him to his full six-foot-one-inch height, he towered almost a foot above me.

"I'm going too." He intoned.

Bryan stood up, "If you two are going, so am I."

I noticed Alice looking at u, well, me, curiously. "Bella, did you shrink?" She asked.

"An inch," I said, not looking at her.

"We can leave tomorrow. We have that concert tonight." They both agreed.

"Please, Bella! Don't- don't do this. Please, let's just talk!" Esme gasped, trying not to cry. I finally looked at her.

"Edward did all the talking sixty-four years ago." I said coldly. She cried out, and Edward moaned softly. After those two reactions, I tuned everything else out. I turned, and moved up the stairs. After a moment, Matthew and Bryan followed.

"Are you taking your board, Bells?" Bryan asked tentatively.

"And my bike. Are we taking the boat?"

"I guess." Matthew breathed.

I heard Peter in the room below, "Perhaps it would be best if you leave now." I also heard Esme sobbing, and Carlisle trying to comfort her.

"Of course." Carlisle replied in a strained voice. "One moment before we go, though. Do you have any hunting restrictions?"

"Just humans." Peter responded, also in a strained voice.

I ran to my room, and shut the door. Leaning back against the door, I slid down to the ground, holding my head in my hands. I quickly got up, ripping off the clothes Alice had picked out. I grabbed the first clothes my hands found, a black tank top, ripped up jeans. I rustled in my closet until I found my combat boots, and yanked them up over my ankles. I tied the laces in a knot, and grabbed the leather riding jacket I used off the rocking chair in the corner of my room. I shoved my arms through the sleeves, and flipped my hair out of the back. Esme was still crying. I thought I heard Alice whimpering as well, but I wasn't sure.

"I'll see you guys later… In fact, I'll meet you there." I muttered. Then, I jumped out of the third-story window, landing in a crouch. I raced for the garage. Matt had beaten me there.

"Where are you going, honey?" He asked, looking concerned.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. "Just away." I'll meet you there. I grabbed my bike, my beautiful Buell, jumped on, and twisted the throttle. Matt hit the garage door button, and I raced out. Down around the clothespin shaped turn; I dropped the bike to the ground, feeling the ground skid underneath me. I pulled it up and just the right time, and pushed off again. I thought I saw Edward standing there, in the main doorway of the house, but I wasn't entirely sure.

All I know, all I remember is racing. I twisted the throttle and pushed the clutch again, racing along literally as fast as the bike could go, even with my modifications. I didn't know where I was. I simply rode.

* * *

Eventually, I had to turn around. I sighed, and twisted the handlebars. I spun as the bike protested the sharp turn. Then, it straightened out, and I raced back the way I came. I was impressed. I had gone almost all the way to the states. I would be back soon though. Another hour or two.

Eventually, I reached the theater where the concert was being held. I searched for Matt's Suburban, and found it with little difficulty. They were waiting right beside the truck.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said somewhat angrily was I parked next to them.

We kinda, ya know, figured." Bryan stated flatly.

"I'm sorry I'm being so awful." I stated, truly feeling regretful for being so unpleasant. Matt wrapped his arms around me, and kissed my forehead. "We know, baby girl." I hugged him back, and we started walking up to the front, where Matthew had gotten us into the standing room section. We waited for a while, but the lights soon went down. Everyone began screaming, and the strobe lights passed over us, blinking furious reds, icy blues, bright yellows, dark purples, shining greens. I started swaying, almost dancing to the beat of the music that pulsed in shuddering vibrations through the floor.


	11. The Island

**Once again, I don't own the characters in this, (with the exception of Peter, Bryan and Matthew) **

**This is a relatively short chapter. Sorry, but I have three essays, a thesis, and four tests this week at school…**

After the concert was over, we returned to the house. I, riding my bike, Bry and Matt were riding in the Suburban. When it started to rain, I pulled over. I got off the bike, and just stood there on the shoulder, tilting my head back, letting the icy rain hit my face. I laughed. I think I cried a little too. Matt and Bryan were stopped a few feet in front of my bike, they had stopped when I did.

"Bella! Are you okay?" Matthew yelled at me when he got out of the car.

"I'm fine!" I laughed, "Better than fine." When they both looked at me as though I was crazy, I explained.

"Not okay in the literal sense, but okay." I pulled my head up, my hair soaking through the back. "I can't explain it." Matthew smiled through the rain, his blond, chin-length hair sticking to his face. Bryan laughed, shaking out his dark locks at me. I giggled, then sighed

"Thanks." I murmured.

"For what, sweetheart?" Bryan asked. Matt nodded, wondering what I was getting at.

"For everything. For breathing life into me when I was broken. For being there. For putting up with my craziness."

Matt laughed out loud, throwing his head back, his laughter echoing like the thunder that had started. I started to laugh, and so did Bryan

___________________________________________________________________

After we returned to the house, soaking wet, sopping the carpet through, the boys changed, and I crawled in the shower. I let the hot water spray over me as I put on hand against the front wall of the shower and leaned against it. _If I was human, I would have caught a horrible cold_, I mused.

"Bella?" I heard my name softly being called. It was Peter, he almost sounded… guilty.

"Just a moment!" I called. I stood under the burning water that had no effect on me for a few seconds longer. I extracted myself from the glass encasings, and toweled myself off, throwing that and my wet clothes in the laundry room after I dressed myself. I also grabbed a new towel and wrapped my hair in it.

As I was walking down the hall, I heard Matt and Bryan whispering angrily with Peter. It was obvious that they didn't want me to hear, but I did.

"I can hear you." I stated matter-of-factly as I meandered down the stairs. They all straightened up immediately.

"I had nothing to do with, Bella." Matthew said as he angrily brushed past me. Bryan stood there with his mouth in a horrible sneer on his face.

"Matthew is right, this is all on Peter." Bryan countered.

"What is?" I asked, growing worried.

"I invited the Cullens to the island with us while you are on Christmas break."

My world stopped. I heard Matthew's door slam, almost hard enough to break it.

"What?" I whispered as I sunk to the floor.

"Bella," Peter began, sighing, as he came to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I shook it off.

"I am sorry. Truly sorry, I didn't fully realize the affect on you at the moment. I wanted to make up for your brother's rudeness. I didn't think before I asked, just sort of blurted-"

"Peter." I stopped him. "I can't change what you did. Just don't expect me to go to the island at the same time as them."

"Bella, I think you should." Peter tossed this statement in as though it would have no affect on me.

"Peter. How can you even think I could do that? I can barely be in the same room! I thought I made that obvious! Were you paying attention?" I was practically wailing at the end; Peter looked taken aback.

"There is more to them than meets the eye, Bella. Speaking from a professional point of view, it would be beneficial for you to-"

"Shut up." I said grimly. At this, Peter realized the true consequences of this. He stood up swiftly.

"I'm sorry. I did not think. But you are going to the island, and you are going to remain there with the Cullens. You weren't here, after you left, your brothers left. When you were gone, I asked them to stay and talk. I don't think you quite understood everything that happened.

"Bella, I know your history with them, but I know what they said after you left. I know that they still love you-"

"Right!" I stood up, yelling, "That's why they left, that's why they stabbed me in the back." I raised my shaking hand and pointed a finger in Peter's chest. "You don't know the half of it. I gave you the PG rated story of my life. I don't know anything about this. I haven't even told Matthew." I finished bitterly.

I ran to my room and began to pack for, what quite possibly, may be the end of my life.

_**One week later **_**(sorry if the surfing terminology is off; I have never gone surfing, and haven't been to California in a few years…)**

I pulled the surfboard up, resulting in an epic trick, flipping me over, and landing going the way from whence I came. The music blasting from the speakers on the shore seemed to fit right with the tricks we were throwing out. I laughed, and stood up straight, skimming over the water to where my brothers were.

"Beat that, Bry!" I shrieked in joy. But Matthew stiffened.

"They're here." He whispered in a spooky voice.

"I know." I strained.

After a moment's silence, Bryan threw himself into the surfing with more animation than was necessary. "Let's go Bells, here comes a good wave." I turned and paddled out, facing the wave with a newfound fierceness. I decided to throw a few fancy tricks; I lifted the board in a complicated flip, stood on my hands, then just rode the waves. I saw a small figure pass underneath me, a moment later, I realized it was Alice. He head broke the surface, and her small voice carried over to me,

"Bella! Come to shore! I want to talk to you."

"Then talk," I said through my teeth as a wave of spray splashed in my face. I looked up, past the wave I was currently surfing to see a medium boat headed my way, with Emmett waving. Bryan paddled to my side.

"I can't talk to you if you're distracted. Come to shore. Now."

I turned to face her. "That may have worked when I was human, Alice, but it won't now."

"So deal with it." Bryan said derisively.

Alice looked taken aback. I heard a splash come from the boat, and almost simultaneously, Jasper was at Alice's side, baring his teeth menacingly.

"Put it away, Jasper." I said glaring. I sighed. "Let's get to shore, Bry."

He nodded, and we stood up, riding the waves back.

We got to the shore just before the Cullen's did. Matthew grabbed me and pulled me to his side, positioning me so I was trapped beneath one of his arms. I saw Emmett jump down and pull the boat up on the shore beside ours. It comical, but I couldn't bring myself to laugh. I heard Emmett mutter something, and Rosalie began tossing things over the side of rails. He caught them, put them down and reached his burly arms up for more.

"Bella, show them where to put their things, please." Peter said; his lips at my ear.

"I'll go with you," Matt added.

I nodded, conceding. We walked over to the yacht, and began directing them.

"You guys can have the bigger house; we moved our stuff over, so just over that path, and through the door." I pointed, showing them. Emmett turned around, and after appraising me for a moment, grabbed me out of my brother's arms and squeezed my in a breakneck hug.

"Let me go." I demanded. He just laughed as he set me down. Matthew had crouched, snarls ripping from his chest. Emmett smirked, "You really wanna do that?" he asked, only half-way serious.

"You're about to find out!" Matthew answered him as he launched. Emmett grabbed him out of the air, and slammed him down, to which Matt answered with a knee to the stomach, and a choke-hold around his neck. Emmett just laughed as he moved to throw a heavy punch at Matthew's side, which he knew about and blocked.

"Alright, Mattie. Don't hurt him. Let's go." I said, chuckling. He executed one last move, which Emmett never saw coming. He was on the ground, eyes as wide as saucers. Matt got up, wrapped his arm around my waist and walked back to our father, who was looking down the beach towards where we where and talking with Carlisle.

Emmett grunted as he got up, and raced to us.

"Man, you have to each me that." He chuckled.

"Maybe some other time," Matt replied snidely. Emmett, not to b put out, agreed.

"No worries, man, I won't forget." He chuckled, then jogged back down the beach to help Rosalie with something.

As Matt and I were almost to Carlisle, Edward was suddenly there, along with Esme. He looked at me with an emotion I couldn't describe, was it amazement? His eyes traced my body, starting with my face, over my torso which was clad with the top of a black and red bikini, over my knee-length surf-shorts, back to my face. Matthew started growling, looking at Edward with a face full of hate. I tapped his stomach.

"Mattie…" I murmured. He stopped growling, but didn't lift his glare. Edward just looked at me sadly.

"He has the right." I started. It was the first time I had heard his voice in sixty-four years. It was still perfect, velvety, musical. It broke my heart. I closed my eyes, and Matthew pulled my closer, kissing the top of my head. Edward's eyes widened.

This "vacation" was never going to end.


	12. Cliff Diving

**Thanks to my reviewers, you guys get another chapter. I honestly wasn't going to write today, but then I figured, "why not make some people happy?" So here it is… it's relatively short…. I own nothing…**

**By the way: I have a new website… It's on my page. My old site crashed, so… yeah.**

I had been moping for two days. I tried everything, surfing, BMXing, watching movies, swimming. Nothing had worked. I knew I was driving everyone crazy, so I decided to liven up a bit and invite everyone… yes, everyone to go cliff-diving on the far side of the island. It would be a good way to cheer myself up, and it would get me out of the small beach house we used while the Cullens were staying with us. It _would _be beneficial, and I could tell that Bryan and Peter were beginning to like my former family. Bryan and Emmett got along extremely well, much to Matthew's disapproval

I took a deep breath. "Matt? Bry? Peter?" When they looked at me, I continued, "I'm going to go cliff-diving. I thought I'd invite the Cullens… Are any of you interested?"

Matt looked annoyed, Bryan and Peter looked elated.

"I'll go, but not for them." Matthew said with a horrific sneer. It looked wrong on his beatific face.

"I'm definitely up for it," Bryan declared, pushing against the floor to jump up. Peter simply nodded; a smile on his face.

"I'll go ask, then." I said, biting my lip anxiously. I turned on my heel abruptly and walked away, changing course midway to go to my room and change so I wouldn't have to linger.

"Wait!" Bryan called softly, "Do you want to take the Jeep… to play music I mean." He added. I smiled.

"Definitely. I'm going regardless, so get changed a while." He nodded.

I quickly changed into a tankini top and surf shorts, adding a pair of flip-flops. I took a deep breath and then jumped out the window and ran to the main house. My hand hit the door once, and suddenly the door was open, Edward standing behind it, a lifeless expression on his face. His face, even with that idiom, his face was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Uh, uh…" I stuttered. His face broke into a happy expression, which in turn made it harder to concentrate. But I gritted my teeth and continued.

"My family and I are going to go cliff-diving. Would your family like to come as well?" Suddenly, Alice was at his elbow, happy exclaiming, "I already saw this, and we are _all _going." She looked at Edward hopefully. He nodded.

"Of course." He murmured, looking at me in an expression I had no name for.

"Well, the rest of us are ready, just Edward needs to change now, and his clothes are laid in his room." Alice smirked.

"I'll go change now." Edward… disappeared. Emmett charged out of the den, grabbing me in a huge hug.

"I knew you'd come around!" He exclaimed happily. He smiled then, and Rosalie came strutting out, breath-taking in a striped green bikini top, with a pair of green shorts. Emmett merely had trunks on, and soon Carlisle, Esme and Jasper came out. Carlisle had an old t-shirt and blue trunks, Esme had on a surf suit. Jasper was wearing swim trunks and a t-shirt, and a moment later, Edward came into the room, with a black and white pair of trunks that looked awe-inspiring on his body. It emphasized the planes of his bare chest, and I nearly lost it. I turned and walked out. I knew Alice was smirking.

"It's this way." I stated flatly, Matt was waiting for me outside the door in his red and black body suit. He greeted Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, but glared hostilely at Edward. I could tell from the expression on his face I didn't want to know what he was thinking. I remembered enough about him to tell that Edward wasn't happy either. His lips pulled back over his teeth threateningly.

"Mattie, come on. Bry and Peter are waiting." I pulled his arms free and laced my fingers through his. With a final second of a glare, he turned, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and we walked away. He released my shoulders and took my hand again and we started to run.

As we ran to the cliffs, we over-took Bryan and Peter in the Jeep, the music was blaring. I smiled deviously, and jumped, landing on the roof without the slightest jolt. I lied down; dropping my head over the windshield, snarling, in what I hoped was scary. Bryan fake screamed, and I laughed. I rolled off, landing in a slight crouch, still laughing. I felt Matthew behind me, but I wasn't expecting him to pick me and carry me the remaining distance to the cliff, and then stop.

"'Kay, let me down." He smiled; a sinister look on his face. He lifted me above his head.

"Matt… Mattie! No! Don't!" He tossed me over the edge, and I screamed in pure bliss, cart wheeling, flipping, spiraling crazily, out of control. I hit the water with a resounding _SLAP. _I laughed again, and climbed back up the side of the rock face, shaking my hair out of my face. I jumped the last few feet, landed on my toes. I kicked off my flip-flops, and tossed my hair over my shoulder, braiding it as I went.

The Cullens look on in amazement, Alice recovered first. "Oh my…" She laughed, and ran, throwing herself off the cliff. I looked down, following her small body as it twisted. I heard the wet smacking sound of _her _body. I heard her giggle, and started to smile myself. One-by-one, everyone jumped. And so the antics continued long into the night.


	13. AN, Important Vote!

**Hey just a quick author's note…**

**I will be updating at least three chapters this weekend, hopefully more. What is in the chapters, that, my dear friends, is up to you…**

**I have one or two chapters more on the island, with Bella and the Cullens. If you want to find out what happens, read on.**

**After that, I have two possible ideas planned. It is up to you, my faithful readers, to decide.**

**Do you want the sweet, peaceful version in which Bella and Edward merely fall in love, or do you want the amped up, vamped story in which all hell breaks loose? **

**Leave your vote in the reviews or a PM!**

**Love,**

**The Anxiously Awaiting Her Fate Author.**


	14. The Storm

**Ok, wow…. I got like 34 votes last night alone. And it was 33 to 1 voting for the all hell breaks loose to the merely falling in love version, but... Just about everyone said the want both as well. So I decided to combine it. **

**This chapter is going to be fairly long, I hope you enjoy it, I tried to combine as much as possible, and to those who wanted to wait for them (Bella/Edward) to talk, sorry, but I had to hurry it up a little because of fitting in ever little vamped up thing I have planned. So… enjoy!**

**Oh, big thanks to all my reviewers and a shout-out to ****Kyasarin-freakload****, my hundredth reviewer!**

After the cliff-diving episode, I stepped out of the shower after cleaning my hair and body of the saltwater from the cerulean ocean. It had been amazing. Not only did the height make it good, but seeing my former family throw themselves off cliffs had been strangely cathartic. I chuckled once more before wrapping myself in a towel and shaking my hair out. I dropped the towel and grabbed my robe, securing it around my waist and stepping out the door to walk to my room.

I quickly dressed and ran downstairs to lie on the floor in front of Matthew and watched as Bryan popped a DVD into the player. It was an old comedian who used puppets in his show. I suddenly felt pressure on my lower back, and rolled over only to find Bryan's feet on me.

"Bryan Evans O'Callaghan. Get your feet off of me! Now!" I faked anger; then laughed. I pushed his feet off, and then rolled back over. But then there was a knock on the door. It was Alice.

"I'll get it." I said, then slowly got up and answered the door.

"Yes?" I asked cautiously.

"This island is huge," Alice began, when I nodded, she continued, "Have seen all of it? I would like to. Would you show me?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Like you don't already know?" I teased her, arching one eyebrow. She smiled, and said, "Let's go."

I sighed. "Let me put shoes on." She nodded happily, and shoved my feet into the hiking boots I had recently purchased.

We walked at human speed, enjoying the beauty of the island in full. We had been walking at least thirty minutes in silence before Alice broke the silence.

"Bella…" She asked tentatively, "what happened to you?"

I looked away and my steps paused. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"How did you change, when did you change? How did you end up with this coven? What happened when we left? Are you and Matthew together? Are you and Bryan? You and Peter? Do you have a gift? What is it?" The questions poured from her mouth. I held up one finger, and the incessant flow stopped.

"I was eighteen, three months after you left. No, Matthew and Bryan are brothers, Peter is my father. I can use as well as block other vampire's powers, Matthew was hunting, and I was fortunate enough to be in his way." I smiled, and she glared. "There's no reason to be happy about it, Isabella."

"Wrong, actually. I have a real family, now, Alice. Matt, Bry, Peter, yeah. They wouldn't leave." I said cruelly.

"I didn't want to leave, Bella!" Alice shouted.

"Right, right, because we all know you don't have a free will. You are dominated by your family."

"In this case, I had to be."

"And that makes perfect sense." I rolled my eyes.

"At the time, we thought we did what was right, Jasper attacked you! Edward was scared to death of putting you in danger!"

"Oh, like that didn't happen everyday anyway, Alice!"

"Edward still loves you!" She shouted finally.

I rocked back onto my heels, but my face did not change from the expression of frozen anger it currently displayed.

"Loves me?" I breathed in a quiet voice. "Okay, that's why he left. He ripped me apart and stepped on the pieces. Tell me; how many new human girlfriends has he had lately? Admit it, I was nothing to him. A game. You and I both know it now, Alice." My voice was acidic by the time I was finished.

"You don't know anything! You say you were ripped apart? You should've seen Edward. He was dead. Mangled. He still loves you, to this day."

"Oh, right, he loves me now that I am smart, strong, beautiful?" I answered in a quiet rage. "If that's the kind of love he's offering, I pass." I started walking again.

"Then use Edward's power. Read my mind!" She called from behind me. "Read my mind, I'll show what really happened."

"Alice, you will do anything to get your way. Including lie. So I'll pass."

"DO IT!" She screamed in fury.

I stopped. I turned, and jumped, knocking her to the ground, landing on top of her. I grabbed her head, and pushed my shield out, focusing on Edward. Because he was so far away, it was harder. I instantly felt the strength sap away, but continued. Alice bared her teeth and snarled at the memories that were passing through her head.

I saw Edward.

"_Edward, you can't do this!" Alice was screaming frantically. "This will kill her! You can't!"_

"_I have too." Edward replied in a dead voice. "I've put her in too much danger. Don't go looking for her future, either. We've caused too much damage already._

Then, time flashed forward.

_I saw Edward sitting in a dark attic; Alice was simply looking at him."Come home. Please." _

_He snarled and leaped at her._

Time flashed again.

_Edward, pain evident on his face, was walking like a zombie toward a stone. _

"_No…" He moaned. _

_I saw the name on the tombstone. "Here lies Isabella Marie Swan, beloved daughter. September 13, 1989 – December 12, 2007. _

"_No…" _

"ALICE!" I heard a furious roar as I fell back, unable to maintain it any more. I needed to hunt. Badly.

She jumped to her feet and ran off. I felt a hand on my lower back, and one at my face, holding my chin steady. Forcing me to look at his golden eyes.

"Bella?" He whispered.

I was suddenly hyper-aware of his presence.

"Are you okay? Please… let me explain. Can we talk?" He said softly.

"Why in the world would I be okay, Edward?" he flinched.

"Damn it," he groaned. Suddenly, a roll of thunder broke out overhead of us, and a torrential pour crashed around us.

"Come on!" He yelled, struggling to be heard over the noise. He shook his head as his tousled bronze hair fell into his eyes. (**Yes, I know they are vampires and they have super hearing. But there is a **_**lot **_**of noise.) **

"No!" I yelled, jumping up, he stood up also. "If you want to talk to me, then talk! Right here, right now!"

He looked hocked for a second. Then he simply said, "I love you."

"What?" I whispered.

"I love you." His eyes widened with emphasis. "I love you. More than you know. More than I can imagine! More than I imagined. I thought by leaving you, I _was _loving you! I thought I was keeping you safe! I didn't know, I couldn't know! I thought it was best. Don't you remember what I said to you?" But I fought it. I fought not to remember. I was too close to hoping. And hope would kill me.

"In the hospital room. After James attacked you! I told you I loved you more, that I had a greater capacity to love you because I could leave, even if it meant hurting myself.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan. More than I imagined! I can not be with out you!" By this point I was sobbing. He grabbed my face, forcing me to again look in his eyes.

"Please, tell me how you feel. If it is a modicum of love, please tell me. I need to know! Please! Tell me if you return my feelings, even if only at a miniscule condition. I won't contest your decision. If you want Matthew, I will leave you to be with him. Just please-"He stopped, his voice breaking in desperation. Lightning split the sky, so I very clearly saw his face. He was torn, we was dead. Just like me.

"I love you! I always have! I tried to trick myself out of it, but I couldn't. My feelings will never change. I love you!" I was practically shattering with emotion when, as another boom of thunder crashed around us as his lips collided with mine in a kiss that was very much our first kiss. His hands memorized my face, as mine did to his. His lips traced my face, touching my forehead, neck, throat, nose, ears, anywhere he could reach.

"Bella." His lips made my name into a symphony. Into an orchestra. It was as though I was truly hearing for the first time in my life.

"Edward!" I moaned and dragged his lips to mine once again. I was now strong enough to hold him prisoner there, to make him mine. I whimpered again as his hands traced my hairline, and then over my hair and down my back, where he closed any distance that remained between us and pulled me to him, against his chest, lifting me so I was above him, he was looking up as his lips attacked mine once again.

* * *

I know not how long we remained in the woods, under the torrential rains. Eventually, however, the full moon came out and shone on us, making Edward's skin glitter beautifully. As we lay there in each other's arms, letting the light wash over us, he traced my fingers and whispered sweet nothings in my ear. I rolled to face him.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He said gently as he leaned forward to kiss me again.

* * *

We walked back to the north shore as daybreak dawned. Alice was standing, waiting for us.

"I told you. I told you both. But no one ever listens to the psychic. She must not know what she's talking about, I mean, she can only _see the future_!" She emphasized the words and waved her arms around. A small snarl built up in Edward's throat.

"Don't start, Alice." He warned.

I just smiled.

Bryan was suddenly beside me, and the rest of them followed. Matthew's nose was wrinkled.

"So you're going back to him?" He said quietly.

"Yes." I am. I mimicked his expression.

He held his hands up in a show of concession. I smiled. Then he turned to Edward, and the smile disappeared.

He lifted one finger and pointed it in Edward's face.

"You _ever _hurt her again; you won't have to worry about anything else in life. You'll wish you had never met her." He warned. In all truth, I was a little scared.

Edward smiled as he looked down at me. "There's no chance. Unless she orders me away, I'm not ever leaving her side." My smile returned. Alice shrieked in joy, and I was tackled by both sides of my family.


	15. Baseball

**Yeah… so… I failed miserably. I'm sorry. I really did mean to update as much as I said I would. But then I went to a party, and my brother (who I haven't seen in like 2 months) was there and a bunch of my friends. And then we got Taboo out, and we argued over who was better, Jeff Dunham or Twilight, I of course, said Twilight, but my wonderful family thinks Jeff is better… and time just went bye-bye. I know. *sniff* I'm a horrible person.**

**But, here is the next chapter, and I don't own it!!!**

**BTW – I have a new poll… Are you registered to vote?**

We decided to go out to the western shore to race our bikes, and possibly play some games. When we walked to the garage, a low sigh escaped from Rosalie's lips. I could only assume she was in mechanic heaven.

"Damn…" Emmett whispered incredulously. "Thought you didn't like expensive toys, Bella."

"Eh, changed my mind." I chuckled. I unwrapped Edward's arm from my waist and crouched by my bike.

"Hello, baby. I missed you!" I stroked the pretty blue paint. Rosalie stood behind me, "How fast does that go?" she asked.

"Um, about two-twenty." I answered, hardly paying attention. I sensed Edward's reaction. He wasn't happy. Silly boy.

"I can make it go faster." Rosalie said confidently.

"No, you can't. We already pulled the restrictor off, and did a lot of tweaking." I said, rising and turning to look her in the eye.

"Oh." She said, backing off.

"You could, ride it, you know, if you want." I said slowly, taking the first step.

She smiled; her breath-taking face lighting up. "Okay."

"Hey! What am I? Mortal? I've never been on one!" Alice whined, waving her hands.

I just laughed. "I'll take you out now, if you want, Alice."

She just smiled and jumped, landing perfectly on the bike. I climbed on in front of her and twisted the key. I smiled at the humming of my perfectly tuned bike. I twisted the throttle and we shot off. I eased up a gear, and we went faster, racing between trees, over rocks, and under vines. Soon, we shot into the huge clearing, at least a mile wide and half mile long. I raced towards the small hill, letting Alice get used to the speed and jumps.

Edward and the rest our families soon were to the clearing, Matthew, Bryan and Peter on their bikes, and Emmett and Rosalie riding together and Jasper riding solo on the spare bikes. Carlisle, Esme, and Edward were riding in the Jeep we kept here. A sudden idea came to me, and I blocked Alice's thoughts.

"Wanna scare the hell out of Edward and Jasper?" Whispering so softly she had to lean forward to hear me.

"How?"

"Doing a double flip off of a jump."

Her eyes widened. "Absolutely."

"Good. Just hold on tight and try to follow my body patterns as closely as possible." I kicked the clutch and gearshift up twice, and we raced right towards the biggest jump. I heard loud music begin to blare over the speakers just as Edward and Jasper shouted at the same moment, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I love this song." I murmured about the blaring hip-hop song as the bike tilted backwards slightly as we began the slight ascent.

"Lean back… now!" I pushed her back with my body, and we flipped through the air twice, Alice screaming in exhilaration.

We landed, only jolting slightly, and raced back to our families, the Cullens staring incredulously. Edward and Jasper looked as though they were going into shock. I slammed the brakes, fishtailing and stopping six inches away from Edward.

"Breathe." I told him, laughing at his expression.

Jasper was first to recover. Alice jumped lightly off the bike and landed in his arms. "That was amazing! I want one for Christmas. It was fabulous." She finished, sighing. "Rose, you have to try it."

"Dude, don't." Matthew said in a warning tone.

Edward's eyebrows raised, and he held his hands up. "Come on." I motioned to him. "You know you wanna try!" I laughed. He took my hand and lifted on leg over, wrapping his arms around my waist and leaning his chin on the crown of my head.

"Just follow my body movements as closely as possible." I murmured, repeating my words. I don't know if he needed to grasp me quite like that as we sped off, but I didn't entirely mind.

* * *

After we were done showing off, Emmett decided he wanted to play a "real game."

"Like what?" Matt asked skeptically.

Emmett smirked. "Baseball." Bryan answered with a grin. "I think we can handle that." I walked over to my brother and asked him if he had brought the stuff.

"No. He didn't. I did, though. I knew this was going to happen." Alice said sweetly.

"Well then, let's play."

"Are you sure, Bella? I mean we don't want to beat you too bad." Emmett laughed.

"Don't worry, Emmett. I'm not." I said just as sweetly as Alice.

We divided into teams; the groupings almost equal. Esme declined, "I'll play referee, I know you cheat." She smiled, and took place with my team. Edward, Bryan, Matthew, Alice, and I were one team, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie and Peter made up the other team. It was decided that Peter's team would start batting first, and I smiled, dashing out to the outfield. I danced to the hip-hop music still blaring from the Jeep while Emmett warmed up. Matthew covered the right half of the field, Edward stood back with me, Alice pitched and Bryan took left field.

Alice flicked her wrist, and the ball was flying with a loud crack from Emmett's immense swing. It was going far out to the right. Both Matthew and Edward took off, Edward being slightly faster, caught the ball and whipped it to Alice. She laughed as she tagged Emmett.

Emmett cussed as he walked back to the home plate.

Next was Jasper, he smacked the ball directly to me, about 25 feet above my head. I turned and shot off, jumping up into a dead tree which cracked under the added weight of my one-hundred and ten pounds. I jumped lightly down and threw the ball to Edward, who then ran after the blur of Jasper's running body. He dived, and Esme called Jasper safe. Edward snapped his fingers and laughed.

"Next time!" He promised. Jasper just laughed it off, reaching over to mess with Edward's hair.

"Yeah, right, little brother!"

He laughed and came to stand next to me. "That was a nice catch," he whispered in my ear, putting his hand in my hip.

"We have a game to play," I reminded him, laughing.

I heard a loud _crack, _and I pushed him away laughing. Luckily, the ball went to Matthew, who caught it and dived towards Rosalie. They smashed together, and she cussed.

"Rosalie!" Esme chastised.

"Sorry." She rolled her eyes and stood up.

It was Peter's turn to bat, and I smiled. Soon, I would be able to bat. Alice's leg came up, and I remembered a long time ago when I thought she had looked like a ballerina. That memory was enforced here. Peter hit the ball, and it went to Bryan. Big mistake; and Peter realized it. However, he took off running any way. Bryan chased him for a second, and then tackled him. The sound was so akin to thunder, I actually looked up. A second, later, I felt very foolish.

"Change it up!" Esme said in a clear voice.

I raced to the "plate" and grabbed the bat. Carlisle stepped up to the mound, and grabbed the ball.

"Watch this," I heard Matt murmur to Edward. I could tell he was definitely watching.

He twisted his arm around in an intimidating wind up, and then released the ball. I waited for the opportune moment and swung the bat with all my power.

_CRACK! _

I tossed the bat back behind me and took off running at the same time as Emmett and Jasper. I pushed my feet faster, almost never touching the ground. I realized Jasper was behind me and Emmett was running beside me, just a few feet away and getting closer every second, as well as Jasper. I tossed my long braid over my shoulder and tried to run even faster. I was a few yards from home as I sensed Jasper diving for my legs.

I jumped, trying to dive, and slid in the mud. Both Jasper and Emmett tangled with me as my hand touched the base. I heard Edward growl, and in that same second, Esme called one word.

"Safe." I twisted onto my back and looked at Emmett. "Ha." I said, feeling superior. They both just cussed.

"I've been waiting to do that forever." I smiled and stood up, taking the few steps to the rest of my team. Alice rolled her eyes and started to brush mud of my clothes. Matt's eyes widened.

"Yeah, baby sister!" Bryan yelled, clapping my hand in a loud high-five. "Best run ever. How'd you do that?" I just smiled. Edward looked incredulously. I wrapped my arms around him, laughing.

"Didn't you used to be clumsy?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Well, when you have two brothers and a dad who love extreme sports, and you're tiny, like me, you learn to do things like a boy." He just shook his head and stepped up to bat.

* * *

Later, after my team had won ("That's the only reason you sided against me, isn't it, Alice?" Jasper asked. She had just smiled), we had gathered at the big house and were watching a movie. It had taken a while before everyone had agreed. But finally, we had chosen a movie that had all the elements, comedy, action, some romance, and had settled in.

Jasper and Alice were on the loveseat, with Jasper's arms contentedly around her, Rosalie and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme, Peter and Bryan were on the huge wrap-around couch, with Matthew sitting on the floor, reclining against Bryan's leg. Edward and I shared the overstuffed chair, I in his lap, which neither of us seemed to mind.

**I know, I'm not very original, but I wanted to have a chapter where Bella totally PWNed Emmett and Jasper.**


	16. The Vision

**Yeah, yeah, I still don't own anything… this is a pretty short chapter that sets up the rest of the story.**

**Check out my new story? It's called **_**A Florida Eclipse**_**. Also, go vote in my poll…**

After we returned to the house, we as a group decided to return home, and celebrate Christmas together. After getting back, Alice and me went Christmas shopping. I knew what to get my family; Matthew wanted some knew accessories for his bike, Bryan had decided on decorations for his room, and Peter wanted a book from a museum in Italy. I had arranged for that to be shipped, and it was arriving soon.

However; I had no idea what to get for my "new" family.

"Alice," I said, "What should I get for everyone? I need some ideas otherwise everyone is ending up with gift cards." She smiled mischievously.

"Get Edward some new recording equipment." She shook her head. "Rosalie just wants jewelry, clothes for me, get Jasper and Carlisle some old books," at the mention of books her nose wrinkled. I smiled at her obvious preference for fashion.

"I am thinking Esme a house to renovate. She's been talking about wanting to for awhile." I chuckled and started roaming around the huge store to find gifts. Eventually, we made our way to the front of the cashier's line and swiped our credit cards. The sales person look amazed at the immense spending we were doing.

Alice smiled, beaming a charming grin at him, and he stuttered. "H-have a good d-day ma'am…"

We both burst into laughter as we grabbed our bags and walked out.

Later on, Edward grabbed my hand and whispered in my ear, "Come with me." I smiled and followed him. We took off running, but then he stopped and asked me something.

"Close you eyes. Please, I want this to be a surprise." I closed my eyes and he lifted me up in his arms. He took off again, and a few minutes later, he stopped. He put me down, and told me to open my eyes. I opened my eyes and gasped.

I looked around, and then jumped into Edward's arms and kissed him. I pulled him tighter to me. "Thank you. So much," my voice broke. He touched his lips to mine, once, twice, three times.

"Don't cry, love," He whispered.

"I love you." I told him simply.

"I know." He replied. He sank to his knees and lay down, with me next to him. He stroked my face, smoothing my hair back.

"Bella," he started. I smiled, urging him to continue.

"What happened to Charlie, and Renée? Do you know?" He stopped as my face fell.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" he apologized fervently until I put my finger to his lips.

"I do know. Charlie…" I pursed my lips; then continued, "One of Charlie's closest friend's had a heart attack a few months after I died, and his best friend died in car crash a few days after that." I touched his face softly. "It drove him over the edge. He took a bottle of sleeping pills and took a bath.

"Renée was depressed for a long time, but she snapped out of it. Phil really helped her. They actually had two kids. Twins, named Carlie and Adam, so I have two half-siblings, and I recently found about some nieces and nephews, too." I smiled, and then sighed. "Renée died ten years ago. Phil died a month after her."

Edward leaned forward until his lips touched mine again. I grabbed his face and kept him there, deepening the kiss. When I released him, he whispered two words. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's the natural order of things. I went to her funeral. So I got to see her one last time." I tilted my head against his chest, and his arms snaked around my waist. I don't know how long we remained like that.

One Christmas Day, we exchanged gifts. Everyone met at our house, and we exchanged gifts. Suddenly though, Alice stiffened. I quickly grabbed Edward's gift, and looked into her mind. I gasped at what I saw.

_A woman with flaming red hair was attacking me and the rest of my family. It was nearly impossible circumstances, at least twenty of them, with only eleven of us. _

With a small gasp, Alice broke out of the vision.

"Victoria!" The vile word flew from Edward's mouth in a twisted way.

I closed my eyes. So this is how I would die.


	17. Plans

**Oops. I messed up a little you guys. I forgot to mention that Edward took Bella to the meadow. I had to get the computer just then, and I really wanted to get a chapter up. So sorry.**

**Edward recorded the C.D. Bella gets in this chapter.**

**I own nothing. You know that.**

I released the vision with a small gasp. I sagged on the couch while Edward jumped up roaring. Matthew followed in suit. I stared blankly at the floor, breathing slowly. Everyone had jumped up by now in a horrific curiosity. Edward appeared by my side, his head in my lap. I was vaguely aware of Alice explaining what had happened through her tearless sobs. Jasper looked on in obvious pain as everyone tried to figure out what was happening.

My eyes flashed to Edward's; then I jumped up and ran to my room. I grabbed a bag and began shoving everything I could into it.

"What are you doing?" My angel demanded as he grabbed my wrists, trying to prevent me.

"Stop! Let me go." I told him. I couldn't quite look in his eyes. "I'm leaving. You saw the vision. She'll hurt all of you, and I can't have that."

"No! No, NO! You're not leaving me. I'm not leaving you. We are never going to be separated again. I've lived long enough with out you to know it is _not_ possible for that to happen again."

By this time everyone else had joined us.

"Edward's right, Bella you can't go any where." Alice said.

I crossed my arms over my chest and arched my eyebrow. "Try and stop me, pixie." Emmett snorted.

"Bella, you can't possibly think of this. We just got you back." Esme said, I looked over to see Carlisle's arms wrapped around her, and she reached for me.

"No. I need to leave if it will keep everyone else safe." Edward bared his teeth and snarled at the thought.

"We're eleven strong, Bella. Nothing's going to happen." Jasper told me.

I looked over, "You didn't see the vision, Jasper, there was at least twenty." When I said this, Emmett laughed boisterously. "Good! I'm dead bored."

Both Rosalie and I grimaced.

I sighed. "Alice, when does this take place?" She concentrated for a moment, sticking her small pink tongue out.

"Two and a half weeks" She said. Her eyes closed for a second, and suddenly she started. "Turn the television to channel eighteen!" Bryan quickly, hitting the dial on the small twenty-four inch TV. We all heard the newscaster speaking.

"In other news, a rampaging killer stalks Alaska. We go to Michelle Lopez for the story. Michelle, to you."

"Thank you Allie." The other reporter started. "Over the past month, an out-of-control killer has been stalking major cities in Alaska. It appears to be the work of one person, as all of the horrendous deeds have been executed in nearly the identical circumstances.

"All of the bodies found had been burned to the point of needing dental examination to be determined. It also appears that the killer had tortured the victims, snapping limbs with incredible amounts of pressure.

"Perhaps the most unusual circumstances of this case are the victims. From Jack the Ripper to Ted Bundy, all serial killers generally have specific types of targets. It seems that the calculated killer picks his hapless victims randomly. Killing only to kill. They are racially and culturally diverse; they vary in wealth and age, men and women. The victims range from 74 year old Charles Willoughbrook to ten year old Logan Cooper.

"These murders have been linked to twenty-one other disappearances as well.

"As of right now, there are a total of twenty-seven murders, with a possibility of more unconfirmed. Back to you Michelle."

The TV clicked off. My eyes flashed to my family's faces. "That's why I need to leave. These people are innocent."

"And you think that leaving will protect them?" Edward glared. "It will only take her focus elsewhere."

"Bella?" Jasper said my name hesitantly, and I looked at him. "I've had to fight this kind of war before. The numbers go down, newborns fight amongst themselves. And they have no skill. It would be incredibly easy to pick them off, even if there are fewer numbers on our side."

"So it's settled. You aren't leaving." Edward declared.

I chuckled and turned my head, looking at him incredulously. "That's what you think." I started to push everyone out of my room.

"What are you doing?" Matthew and Edward asked at the same time, panicking.

"I need to be alone!" I hissed.

They relented and left me alone for the time being. As the last person exited my room I flicked the lock over and leaned against the door, sliding down to the floor. I ran my hair through my hair and rested my forehead against my knees. My face twitched as I tried not to cry. I stood up suddenly and walked to my dresser, where the CD Edward had given to me yesterday laid. I picked up, caressing the plastic jewel cover. I opened it and placed it in the stereo and pressed play.

I inhaled sharply at the familiar melancholy tune. The song played out and it switched to Esme's favorite. I jumped, landing on my soft bed. I curled up under the covers and listened to the soft music. My lullaby soon drifted from the speakers.

I could hear the angel's voice making plans. I bared my teeth as I felt the emotional pain, and concentrated only on the music. I truly wished I could sleep at this point, wanting the sweet relief from everyday pains and trials of life that humans escaped to in the darkness called night. I drew my knees up under my chin and wrapped my arms rightly around them, wishing I could feel the ache from my muscles tiring, but knowing I never would again. I truly wished I was human.

But then I reconsidered. If I was human, I would not be able to protect the people who beyond doubt mattered to me, those who kept me commonsensical in the world which felt entirely too small. I put my fist to my mouth to keep myself from screaming.

I heard the lock break off at the same time I sensed Matthew outside of the door. I heard him walk to the bed at a "normal" speed and felt the bed tilt as he lay next to me.

He wrapped his arms around me and I burrowed deep into his chest, wishing this simple gesture would whisk away my troubles as it used to.

"It'll be alright, baby girl." When I shook my head against his chest, he chuckled. "Come on, have I ever lied to you?"

When I raised my head to glare at him, he chuckled again. "Okay, so it's not the appropriate time for bad jokes. I get it." I cracked a tiny smile, and he beamed.

"Honey, I promise, everything will be fine. None of us are going to die, least of all you. None of us will let it happen. "I buried my head under his chin again he rocked us back and forth, trying to comfort me, though I knew I was far beyond comfort. It was nice to pretend for a small amount of time that everything would be all right, but I knew better. Nothing in my life had been okay in a long time, and I knew that I would have to eventually leave my family and left Victoria have her way if I was to save them.

Victoria would without a doubt kill me, though I didn't know why. Maybe for revenge in the small part I'd had in James death, though I had only ever seen him twice. I knew it didn't matter, for either way, I would die, and my family would be safe.

I hoped they would understand.


	18. Killing Games

**I still own nothing… In the coming paragraphs, Bella tries to insult Edward. I truly do not mean to offend or insult anyone who has or knows someone with the bi-polar disease. Bella is simply trying to make herself feel better.**

After a few hours, Matthew left. I remained, curled up in misery on the bed. I wanted Edward to come to me, but he didn't. I knew he was downstairs, we was not doing anything, just sitting. But he didn't come to me. I wondered if he had deceived me again, if he had been lying to me to have a little fun for a while. Alice could've very easily made up those thoughts to appease me.

I wondered.

I don't know how long passed. I knew the Cullens- with the exception of one- all came and went. Peter had attempted to talk to me once, but I ignored him and he left.

Finally, I had to hunt. I hadn't in a long time, and I had been using gifts. I got up and raked a brush through my hair, changing my clothes. I opened the door, and suddenly Edward was there. He reached for me, but I walked past him, brushing his shoulder.

"Bell-"

"Don't. I said flatly and started running. He followed after a moment, but I pushed my legs as fast as I could, becoming all but invisible as I raced through trees and over bushes, Edward streaking determinedly behind me.

"Bella!" He called. It hurt my heart, almost ripping it out, but somehow I still disregarded him, putting my head down and running faster.

I felt something large and hard hit me mid-back, knocking me down and making both of us tumble over and over. We came to a stop, but the lower portion of my jeans and the back of my shirt were shredded, as were some of his clothes.

"I just tackled you." He said, astounded.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." I remarked as I pushed him off me to stand up, brushing myself off. I sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you so hard, just enough to stop you." Then he grabbed my shoulders roughly. "What do you think you're doing? Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Do you want to die? Is that why you are streaking off?" He demanded, shaking me slightly.

"Back off!" I snarled, and he let me go. "I am going hunting. Not like it matters to you," I said as I turned to go, but again, he grabbed me.

"What do you think you mean this time?" He asked, exasperated.

"Let me go. You obviously don't care." But he spun me around and grabbed my face, kissing me roughly.

"What do you mean, don't care?" He demanded as he trapped my face against his chest.

"Why didn't you come to my room?"I asked, trying to sound cold and calculating. Not quite succeeding though. "You say you care, and then you ignore me. Are you bi-polar or are you just lying to me like you used to?" It nearly killed me to watch him flinch back from the verbal blow I had just dealt.

"What are you talking about? Will you stop being stupid?" He asked, shaking me once. "I _love _you. Nothing will ever change that. I don't know why you are being so stubborn about this!" He glared, and I returned the look.

"You didn't some to see me when I was in my room. Matthew did. Peter, Bryan, Emmett, Alice, Esme, Jasper, Carlisle, hell, even Rosalie tried. But not you. You didn't even try to come see me. Rosalie doesn't like me, and she tried to comfort me. Yeah, I can tell you love me so much, Edward." I was yelling by the end, his eyes growing wide.

He grabbed me face and pushed my back against the tree, kissing my forcefully. "You are so obtuse sometimes Bella." He murmured against my lips. "I didn't some because I didn't think you wanted me there."

At this, I commandeered his gift and used it sneakily, not letting him know. He was thinking exactly what he was saying, he was telling the truth.

"Bella, I let Matthew go, not me, because I thought he would be able to help you more than me, I thought sine he knew you better he would do a much better job.

"You weren't with me though; you didn't see what was happening to me. I was driving Jasper crazy," he said, smiling ruefully, "I was nearly going crazy myself. I was worried you were making contingency plans; I thought you were going to sneak off. That's why I tackled you." He confessed, rubbing nose against mine, touching my lips slightly.

I was getting slightly dizzy.

"Sorry I called you bi-polar." I told him.

"Sorry I called you stupid." He laughed. "Now, what were you saying about hunting?" He teased. I growled playfully and told him to look at my eyes. And believe me, he looked.

"I really need to hunt." I told him, and regretfully asked him to remove his arms from around me. He begrudgingly complied, and we took off.

* * *

Later on, after we returned and changed, I gathered the families in the sitting room to discuss our plans.

"We need to figure something out; we can't just sit around waiting for an attack, Emmett." I didn't have to look at him to know he was scowling.

"I agree. I've fought like this before, and newborns aren't that difficult to get rid of, but some off us have never fought like this before." Jasper started, looking at Alice, who rolled her eyes.

"Overprotective much?" Alice said playfully, but Jasper just pulled her closer.

"I loathe taking any life, but you both are right," Peter said glancing at Jasper and I. Carlisle looked over.

"You will need to teach us Jasper," he said with a heavy voice.

"Carlisle, we need backup. There are more than all of us can handle, even if we were the best fighters. Can you call Denali?" Edward said, gripping my waist and pulling me into his lap. Carlisle nodded.

"No, don't get them involved." I said, finally.

"Bella," Edward sighed.

"No, just listen to me," I protested, stopping him. "All we need is one small coven, and I can take care of the rest." I told them. I looked to Peter. "I don't suppose you still have Zafrina's information?" I asked, smiling.

"Oh, yes! Sweet plan, my sister!" Bryan hissed, reaching over to tap his fist with mine.

"Awesome!" Matthew yelled.

Peter smiled and motioned to his study. The Cullens looked confused.

"Zafrina is a family friend." I sat up straighter as I became more animated. "She is very powerful; she can project images into other's minds. Mind-control." I explained.

"She can control people's minds?" Alice asked, incredulous.

"She's more of an illusionist. She…" I lacked a better explanation so I reused my first, "projects images. It's really cool." I told them, grinning as I got up to go get the information. Edward followed, taking my hand.

"We'll probably need to actually go to the Amazon to get them." I told Edward quietly as I looked up where Zafrina and her 'sisters' Senna and Kachiri currently resided.

"I'll go." I heard Peter speak up, and I nodded. "Good idea. She likes you the best!" I teased. I could imagine his mortified expression.

"We need to learn as quickly as possible," Jasper continued. "Some of you need as much training as you can get." He looked pointedly at Emmett until Emmett threw the small rock he was holding promptly at Jasper's head. A small white hand snaked out and caught it, Esme's eyebrow arched, and Emmett sullenly apologized.

We all laughed, and Rosalie laid her head on Emmett's shoulder.

"Jasper's right. We'll start tonight." I said, ending the conversation.

Later on, in the clearing behind our house, Jasper began instructing us on how to kill. "Bella?" He called out, indicating me to come up. Matt snorted, Bryan laughed. This would be fun.

I walked up and gave him an innocent look. He sank into a crouch. "Don't hurt her Jasper." Edward commanded. I laughed. Jasper lunged.

I saw him coming from a 36.4 degree and adjusted my position, effectively grabbing his arm and pinning him to the ground.

"Awesome!" He said happily, "Now I'm actually going to fight back."

"Bring it on." I told him. He crouched again, and adjusted his angle to try and surprise me. I guess he didn't know that my brothers had taught me how to fight.

He lunged again, and I jumped, he turned, trying to catch my leg, but I flipped it out of his way, and pushed his back towards the ground. We landed with my leg wrapped around his, my arm around his neck, pulling him back into a U-shape.

Emmett burst out laughing at Jasper's incredulous expression. My brothers had been laughing and everyone else looked incredulous. I finally turned to Edward, and his expression was priceless. I laughed, released Jasper and walked to his side.

"Alright, Emmett, you next!" Jasper barked, wanting to earn his honor back.

And so, the killing games continued in the clearing.

**So there you go, that's the plan. BTW, Carlisle doesn't know Zafrina in this, Peter does. Review and let me know what you think? **


	19. Confrontations

**I still don't own it… I wish I did though.**

Peter left the next afternoon. It all suddenly became real. Victoria really was coming; I really was going to die. I knew I would, simply for lack of strength. I would not be able to maintain the shield long enough to save myself and my families, only long enough to save them, which was the important thing.

It seemed unfair at first, that I should get Edward back then be ripped from him once again, but I then I reasoned that perhaps, this was why we had found each other once again.

Suddenly, dying in the place of him didn't seem so bad. I was to save the people I loved, I could deal with hell; or wherever else I was going.

I came back to the present as I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist, his smooth lips brushing the top of my head. I turned and smiled, bringing his face to mine.

His lips were like heaven to touch. I wished we had more time; then quickly shook off the melancholy feeling. I smiled again, "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"For once, nothing," He chuckled as he ran his hand through his hair thoughtfully, "everything is perfect. I can touch you, be near you, all without worrying I'm going to kill you. We're together-"

"That's a bonus." I smiled the words.

"Yes, he said, resting his cheek on the top of my head, "definitely a bonus."

_______________ _________________ __________________________ __________________

After three terrifying days of waiting, Peter and Zafrina returned, along with Kachiri and Senna. I ran out the door and jumped into their waiting arms, squealing with delight, glad I could see them one last time.

"Bella, dearest!" Senna's thick Amazonian accent came through as she hugged me and then moved to Matthew and Bryan. Kachiri followed suit.

I heard a small gasp from within the house, and knew that Alice was having a vision. I didn't look to see what it was though.

"Three days." She whispered. I closed my eyes. I felt Zafrina's arms encircle me again as she tried to console me.

"Darling, everything will be fine. Between you and I, nothing will go wrong." I smiled at her over-confidence. Then something struck me.

"Oh," I gasped and broke her hold; Edward was instantly by my side. "What! What is it, love, what's wrong?" he asked frantically.

"Nothing's wrong!" I smiled, "I just had an idea. A false trail! Victoria," his eyes darkened at the word, "is expecting us not to know about it. A false trail would confuse them. She would send a few of them off to find me, but, it wouldn't be me waiting at the end of the trail, it would be-"

"Me." Edward finished my sentence confidently.

"No." I objected, trying to make my tone of voice final. "Absolutely not, it's far too dangerous."

"Yes, you are needed at the real fight, Edward." Senna added. "Kachiri and I will wait, along with Bryan. We will, no doubt, be able to handle them." Kachiri smiled at the thought. "Yes, I will be looking forward to it."

"Absolutely, I want to go, it's be fun. They'll be so confused picking them off will be easy." Bryan added, grinning, and I nodded.

I was horrible. I was more willing to have my brother go and possibly die than have Edward go.

The next day, I jumped on my bike and got ready to set the trail.

"I'm coming with you." Edward said finally.

"No." I replied, just as concluding.

He looked like he was about to object. I put my hand to his face and pleased with him. "Please, Edward."

"Please, what?" his eyes narrowed.

"Please stay here. I need to be alone for a little bit, and if you come, I'll have to set it again, because whoever she sends will be alerted to the presence of more than one person. Please!" I was practically begging now, and I felt dirty.

He was starting to relent after seeing the look on my face.

"I'll be fine, I promise. Nothing will happen to me. Alice would have seen it." I touched his perfect angel's face once more, and then straddled my bike.

He leaned down and kissed me fiercely, and in the midst of the kiss, I revved the bike and raced away, crying slightly. I flipped my mp3 player over and plugged it in, blasting the music as loud as I could. I set it to the hard-rock/hip-hop music genre and let it play. First one song, then another it continued as I raced on.

I finally got to the place where I needed to be, dismounted, and walked, touching as much as I could. When I go to the end of the clearing, I rolled a bit, dicing up the earth, then went back a different way.

_________________ _______________________ ___________________ ____________________

The next day, it was time. Bryan, Kachiri and Senna all returned just in time, and I insisted on examining them to make sure nothing had happened. Bryan had one slight scar, but he assured me it was nothing.

All of us raced to the clearing, arriving a few hours early, according to Alice's schedule.

"Bella, perhaps it would be best if you hunt. You need as much strength as possible." Carlisle stated in a muted voice. He was holding Esme tightly, who nodded in encouragement. I nodded as well then took off. I feasted on whatever I could find within then ten-mile radius, which included a few deer. I raced back, expecting to find them dead in my absence, but thankfully, nothing had yet happened.

Edward took me in his arms, and kissed my softly. "Nothing will happen, Bella." He promised. Then he stiffened.

"They're coming." My brother and my angel whispered at the same time. I mentally prepared myself for the worst as Victoria and the small army came into sight.

"Well, well. The gang's all here," she sneered. I snarled, and everyone sunk into a crouch.

"Don't you want to know why I'm doing this?" She asked sweetly. One might think she was asking for a favor, not for permission to explain why she wanted to kill us.

"No one cares, witch!" Matthew snarled menacingly.

"Excellent, then lets get on with it!" Victoria screamed. "Go for it!" She shouted behind her. Suddenly, all my family relaxed and started congratulating each other. I was confused. Suddenly, I realized. Someone had the same gift as Zafrina.

Now I knew why everyone was simply standing there in Alice's vision. They'd had no choice.

"Stop!" I shrieked, trying desperately to buy time.

By now, every member of my family was captured, standing idly while they were held.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked as I pushed my shield around Zafrina and prepared to use her gift.

"Nearly seventy years ago, Edward killed James. Mate for a mate, doesn't that seem fair?" she sneered again as she turned to build a fire.

"I'll get to you in a moment." Then I used the power I currently possessed.

I made the army believe they were being told to kill me while I made one after another appear as myself. One by one, the young newborns fell. She turned in time to see me struggle to keep myself upright as the power took its effect. I was falling, stunned by my weakness.

"NO!" She screamed in fury, leaping towards me. I forced myself to stand again as her body collided with mine. I groaned at the pain, gasping with the effort of even that small vocal expression. Somehow, I continued on, knowing that the fate of my family rested on my shoulders. Somehow, that kept me going. I forced the newborn army to kill the vampire that was blinding my family.

The fire grew ever bigger as it was fed by the torn apart bodies of former sentient creatures.

I heard my family continue to feed the fire. I let the illusions go, entirely too weak to even remain standing, just as Victoria lifted my body and threw me into the blazing tongues of fire. Everything slowed down. I saw it in an almost third party view, as if I was looking down at myself. My icy skin hissed as it resisted the fire. I heard a sweet lullaby being played. I heard one word being screamed over and over, by many different voices, the word "No!" played again and again across the large field, to my dying ears.

"I love you all," I whispered.

I felt myself fade as I relinquished my life.

**Dun, dun, dun… What will happen? Don't worry, there's another two chapters, but the only person who knows what happens is me, and I might not get the chance to write for a while. However, I will try to find time. **

**Any reviews are very welcome, and please check out my poll!**


	20. Decisions

**I know most of you hate me now for that cliffy, so I'm bribing you with the next chapter…**

**I don't own it.**

**I wish I did though.**

**Ok, here's the chapter.**

**For real now…**

**Yeah…**

How disorienting. Death is supposed to be peaceful. There is not supposed to be confusion. Or people shouting my name. I felt something roughly grab me from the burning flames where I was lying. I heard my name, called again and again. What was this?

I smelled the sickly sweet incense smell of the rest of the world perishing. But I could see nothing. I felt something pass between my lips, down my throat. Then I felt the sweet relief and strength flowing back through my veins. I jerked up, grabbing the arm of someone holding my head. Someone else was holding my shoulders, propping me up. Whispering my name comfortingly.

My eyes snapped open and my instincts took over. All I knew was that I need the blood that was flowing from the small tube down my throat.

Suddenly, the precious flow stopped.

I clenched the arm tighter, growling.

"Bella, Bella, calm down. I have more. Let go of my arm, it is okay." Carlisle told me soothingly.

"Bella, relax. It's fine. Everything's alright now, you did extremely well." Alice said, sounding proud.

I collapsed back, still weak. Carlisle held another pint of blood to my lips, I drank rapaciously. I managed to sit up on my own, and leaned against Alice, who kissed my cheek.

"Everyone was so confused; we didn't know what was happening! She just turned around and left. We didn't know that she had someone just like Zafrina. Then we woke up, just in time to see you collapse." She said in a rush.

"Where's Edward?" I asked slowly, fearing the worst.

"Right here, love." He said from behind me. I whirled and immediately looked him over, making sure he was uninjured. He opened his arms and I fell in to them.

"Yes, I'm whole." He whispered, stroking my hair and kissing my forehead. I sat up suddenly.

"What happened after I… passed out?" I asked hesitatingly for lack of a better word.

His golden eyes darkened. "You destroyed the vampire holding us under just in time for us to see you nearly burned to death in front of our eyes." He paused, almost unable to go on. I looked at him, waiting. It was then I realized everyone had gathered around us.

"There was only a few left. Carlisle, Esme and Alice pulled you out and started pumping donated human blood into you, while Emmett, Matthew, Bryan, Peter, Jasper, Rosalie and I got rid of the rest. We didn't think you were going to wake up." He finished slowly.

I put my hand to his face.

"But I did."

"Yeah, little sis, you were paler than anything. Whiter than snow!" Emmett called boisterously. The others clamored in similar thoughts. I rolled my eyes.

My shoulders sagged again.

"I really need to hunt though," I said meaningfully, and everyone cleared a pathway. I smiled and stood up with a little difficulty.

"Maybe someone should go with you, Bella," Matthew suggested, worrying.

"No, I want to go alone. Collect my thoughts, you know?" I said quietly. He nodded reluctantly, and I took off. I stopped at the edge of the field and called over my shoulder, "I'll see you back at the house!"

I didn't have the strength to hunt for something big, so I drained what I could find. I came upon a small herd of deer, only five in number. I snapped the neck of one and half-way drained it before the others knew what was happening. I didn't feel like chasing them, so I left my kill to attack them all, killing them quickly and draining them all in turn.

Feeling somewhat sloshy, I laid back and smiled. Perhaps I had been melodramatic after all.

* * *

I ran back to the house, feeling happier than I had in a while. This feeling, this euphoria, was more elating than when I found out that Edward loved me. It was better than when he returned to me. I knew now that we would be together forever. Nothing could tear us apart.

I knew that now.

The house was in sight, I could hear both my families inside, talking and laughing. I kneeled and listened to them, rejoicing in the sounds of carrying on from the inside of the house.

"Bella! You just gonna sit out there or are you gonna come in and join us?" Bryan roared. I grinned as I stood up.

"Coming, Bry!"

I was in the house in less than a second. I smiled again as I went to sit in Edward's lap on the crowded couch. He opened his arms and cradled me, tucking my head comfortably under his chin.

We laughed and talked and got to know each other all over again long into the night.

* * *

Later on, Edward took my hand and whispered in my ear, "Follow me." I nodded, smiled and took off after him.

He led me to the meadow, and lay down. I followed suit, resting my head on his chest, listening to his even breath.

"Bella," he said softly, "may I ask you something?"

I sat up and placed my hand on his face, tracing down over the planes of his chest. He shuddered, and I chuckled.

"You already did, silly." He smiled as he sat up and took my face between his hands.

"There are things between my hands that I can't live without; trust me, I've tried. I want to make sure that nothing will ever take it from me again."

At his point, I interrupted with "Edward, I promise you, nothing will ever separate us again."

He smiled again. "You laugh, I laugh, you cry, I cry, you die I go to the Volturi?" My eyes widened in horror, his eyebrow arched. I knew he was joking, but I needed him to dispel that fear from within me.

"Sweetheart, I was joking. Death will never happen, so the Volturi are obsolete." He smiled again as his lips touched mine once, twice, ten times.

"I still don't like the idea." I murmured against his lips. "I know." He responded.

"Now," I said, pulling back, "what would you like to ask me?" He sighed, and reclined back, leaning on one arm. He ran his hand through his hair, and then stood up, pulling me up as well. Then he kneeled. My eyes widened once again.

"Bella, I love you more than anything in this world." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. He took a deep breath, "I want to make you mine for eternity, and I want to make sure no other man can ever have you. I want to have you to myself.

"I want to belong to you; I want to be yours forever. I want to spend eternity with you at my side, and me and yours.

"Bella, my heart, my love, my other half, will you marry me?"

**Another cliffy… I am actually debating whether or not she says yes… for real. I'm not lying. **

**Also, pics of the ring are on the website on my page. **

**Please also vote in my poll, it might be the swing vote in the Story after this next one which will be titled **_**Twilight's Symphony; **_**and the first chapter will be up soon. I will post it in the epilogue.**


	21. The Answer

**I don't own it.**

**Two more chapters! (Maybe three, possibly four if I do a rewrite of the battle scene)**

**As for the question about… the lemon… I don't do that. I don't like to write like that. I may lead to it, but I won't do details.**

I could see in his eyes the truth of what he felt. I could also see my face, and it did not display what I felt. It showed an expression caught somewhere between shock and horror. Then, when I started to breathe again, his face fell.

I knelt down in front of him, mirroring his position. I took his face in my hands.

"Do you mean it?" I asked, barely audible.

"How could I not?" He asked, I could tell it hurt him to hear the words come out of my mouth. I took the ring from the tips of his fingers.

I looked at it closely, handed it back to him, and then looked in his eyes.

"But where will we live?" I asked, smiling widely. His breath rushed out of him as he grabbed me tightly to him.

"I don't care, as long as we're together!" He whispered; his lips at my ear. I giggled; then removed myself from him. I held out my left hand, and he slipped the diamond ring on my third finger; it fit perfectly.

"Yes, I will marry you, Edward Cullen; I will be Mrs. Isabella Cullen." I said as he kissed each fingertip, then the ring, then my forehead, and finally my lips.

"Thank you." He said simply as he kissed me and pushed me onto my back. His hands drifted for the hem of my shirt, and I instantly knew his intentions.

"Edward." I said against his lips, not wanting to do this. "Edward!" I finally got his attention. "Yes love?" He asked, fire burning in his golden eyes.

"No. I don't want this. Not now."

He sat up, confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I want it to be special. As a married couple. Not on the cold, damp ground, out of euphoria from the engagement. I'm sorry." I breathed, hoping I hadn't hurt him again.

"Bella," he whispered, touching my face, "If that's what you want, then I agree. We'll wait." He looked into my eyes, and I lost my train of thought.

He lay down next to me again, and I leaned back against him, resting my head on his stomach like a pillow. And we talked and talked. I know not how much time passed, maybe hours, and maybe days. All too soon, it began to rain. I glared at the sky, hoping the nursery rhyme would take affect and the rain would go away and come again another day.

It didn't. It began to pour and thus, we left. We had almost returned to the house when Edward stopped and shouted, "Oh for the love of all that is Holy!" I stopped a few yards ahead of him, caught on the unawares. I turned and walked back to him, catching his hand.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I asked, slightly panicked. Had he been hurt?

"Alice." He said through his teeth. "She's waiting." I smiled. It was to be expected.

"Come on, I laughed." We returned to the house, finding Alice outside waiting, practically bouncing up and down on the stairs in an ecstatic dance.

"I want to plan it, I want to plan it, I want to plan it, I. WANT. TO. PLAN IT!" She screamed excitedly.

Edward stepped in front of me. "No, Alice. The wedding plans are being made by Bella. I'll not have you intimidating her into it, either, understand?" he warned.

"Edward, I was going to let her plan it anyway." She said around his arm. He turned, shocked.

"What?"

Next thing I knew, I was on my back, Alice on top of my kissing my cheek and screaming in joy.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"But," I interrupted her shrieking cries, "I have absolute veto, it has to be a small wedding, and it has to happen in three weeks." She stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?" She asked, the look in her eye scaring me slightly. Edward appeared at her side then, pulling her off of me. Jasper and Emmett showed up then, followed the rest of the Cullens and my brothers and father, as well as Zafrina, Kachiri, and Senna, who were readying to leave.

They all looked puzzled, and then Esme saw the ring. She rushed forward, gathering me in a hug. Senna, the more exuberant of the Amazonians **(A/N, no clue if this is true, but for this, it is) **rushed forward as well. Alice jumped around exuberantly again. Then she stopped and held me at arms length.

"I can not plan a wedding in three weeks. It takes time and preparation, and…" she trailed off and I interrupted.

"How so? I need a dress, Edward and I will get the rings. We can have the ceremony at the house, Carlisle can officiate. Three bridesmaid dresses and a tux and you're set to go!" I smiled triumphantly. Looks of amazement and shock spread over the rest of the group as they realized Edward and I were finally engaged.

Emmett reached over to punch Edward's shoulder. "Way to go, Eddie-boy! Finally gonna get the girl?" He yelled boisterously. Edward only grimaced, then smiled. The rest of the men followed suit.

Alice glared as she realized she was defeated. She crossed her arms and sulked, "Fine." She pouted. Jasper reached over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Ally, honey, it's their wedding." He tried to console his wife. She still pouted, but in a lesser manner.

"Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri, you must stay for the wedding!" I exclaimed, suddenly remembering my dear friends.

They nodded, smiling.

"It's all set then," I turned around in Edward's arms and touched his lips, "I guess you should rent a tux!" I said smiling.

He responded by simply smiling, even as his lips touched to mine.

**I know, pretty short, only 963 words, but I needed to set up the wedding. What did you think? Did I do a good job with the engagement, or was it too cutesy? Leave it in the reviews, please!**

**Pics of the dresses and the rings are on the website.**


	22. The Wedding

**I don't own it. *Sob***

**Here is the wedding chapter, after this there will be an epilogue, then it's over. Shall we have a moment to cry? … Moments over, time for a wedding!**

Time had gone quickly. Three weeks had passed before I knew it, and there were only a few hours before the wedding. My new sisters and mother had come over little after midnight to begin the pre-wedding process. I didn't understand why Alice and Rosalie had show up in such nice clothes, Alice wearing an eyelet dress with blue and green patterns on it, with a denim jacket over it. Rosalie wore a simple black eyelet dress that contrasted her alabaster skin incredibly. Esme had a beautiful deep purple dress.

There was only four hours to the wedding now, and Alice claimed she needed to hours for herself to get ready. Esme and Rosalie had agreed, nodding their heads

"Ow!" I screeched as Alice pulled the curlers out of my hair.

"Stop whining! You can't even feel it."

"Yes, I can! I assure you most heartily that I can feel it." I whimpered. It really did hurt.

"Fine, I'm done anyway." She sighed. "Close your eyes, I need to do your make-up. I obeyed and felt myself drifting into the memories from earlier today.

_They had pushed me into the shower, handed me oil for my hair and sweet-smelling shampoos. They had ripped me out of the shower then, Esme scolding them to be gentle. _

_Using three hair-dryers, my now lustrous locks were dry in no time. They rubbed more oil into my hair, and then rolled them into huge rollers, blow drying it again. Rosalie checked it while Alice went to get the dresses out of my room to "Make sure the make-up matched," I rolled my eyes. A few moments later, Esme went to direct the boys who were setting up the decorations in the almost empty living room. _

_As soon as Alice returned, they began ripping out the curlers. Laughing as we talked, my nerves started to calm._

Coming back to the present when Alice told me to purse my lips, I complied and she spread the lip color around.

"One second," she told me as she placed the make-up on the counter, running off. She returned just as she had said, toting a huge gilt-framed mirror at least twice as big as she is.

"Ta-da!" she trilled, giggling as I ogled myself in the mirror. The lip shade was a beautiful red, a light blush powder spread evenly over my cheeks, allowing me to look as my human self in this respect. A lavender eye shadow was visible into the corner of my eye, and liner gave me a slightly exotic look.

My hair fell in soft waves to my waist, with the long bangs pulled back. Alice had added small clips in different places to accentuate the style.

"Wow." That was all I could say. "Thank you, guys," my voice broke, and Esme gathered me in her arms while Alice shrieked the words, "Don't ruin her make-up!"

"You're very welcome, dearest Bella."

* * *

Later, I stepped into my dress. It was gorgeous; Alice had done an amazing job picking it. It was sleeveless, wrapping up around my neck. Little beads adorned the bosom in little lines, and at the waist, a small bow emphasized my curves. The bottom had two layers, the top splitting to reveal the bottom layer, adorned similarly to the top. The train reached slightly behind me.

I heard the men murmuring together, trying to be quiet as they all got ready.

"I wish Zafrina wouldn't have had to leave. It would've been nice to have her here as well." I said wistfully as Alice handed me my bouquet and knelt down to make last minute adjustment to my train.

"I know," she said, looking at her watch. She gasped, "I have to get ready!" She rushed to the other side of the room, pulling off her clothes at the same time. I tilted my head to the side and looked at myself again, thinking to myself how in few moments, I would descend the stairs to a composition Edward had composed and take my vows, making me Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen. It was a good thought.

Alice zipped herself up and grabbed her bouquet of flowers. I turned, and gasped softly at the dress she wore. It was the exact shade of blue that Edward had complimented me on so long ago.

Her dress was knee-length in a straight wrap-around hem. It was a low cut neckline, but it was filled out wonderfully. Rosalie and Esme suddenly appeared as well, Esme's dress was floor-length, with a slender tendrils of fabric wrapping around her neck to keep the dress in place.

Rosalie was a vision of loveliness. Her dress was completely strapless, held tight to her chest with a tight, bunched top, with the skirt of the dress hanging asymmetrically over her long legs. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a loose bun, Alice's spiked in the back, gelled smooth in the front. Esme's caramel colored tresses was pulled back in the front, though some escaped, framing her face beautifully.

"Yo, girls, you ready yet?" I heard Emmett call, "Edward's getting nervous." I heard a quiet thud, then different laughter emanate from the room below us.

"_Please, _be careful! Don't get hurt." I heard an exasperated sigh and a cuss as Edward released him and Emmett got up.

"I let you do that because it's your special day." Emmett tried to save his dignity. I heard a snort.

"Are you ready?" Alice mouthed to me, and I nodded. She smiled and opened the door.

"Start the music," she commanded. I heard the soft strains start and Rosalie, Esme and Alice proceeded, I followed them, going down the winding stairs slowly. Peter was waiting at the bottom, his arm extended to me. I was glad that one of my three fathers was able to give me away.

The room was decorated perfectly, with lavender and freesia and roses everywhere, white gauzy material adorning the wedding arch and table that held a few lit candles. The color scheme was obviously white, dark blue and red ,with the flowers showing off their brilliant colors.

Then I saw him. Dressed in his suit, standing there waiting for me to stand beside him and take my vows, waiting for me to be his forever, it was all I could do not to run forth in a surge of joy. Alice would have killed me if I had done that, so somehow I forced myself to walk in time with the music.

Finally, we reached the front, where Carlisle stood waiting with a Bible, prepared to read Romans 12. It was something I had insisted on, wanting this wedding to be just as though we were human. Emmett, Jasper, Bryan and Matthew waited to his left, facing us. Peter would join them shortly.

I released Peter's arm and took Edward's hand. We stood facing each other, the women of my family to my right.

"Let's begin," Carlisle said warmly.

"Edward Cullen, do you take Isabella Swan O'Callaghan," I had insisted on both of my names being used, "as your lawfully wedded wife, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, to honor and keep her, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He whispered, his golden eyes burning with passion and love.

"Please say what you have written."

He took a deep breath and began,

"I wanted to quote Gibran and Shakespeare," he took another breath and continued,

"'Love has no other desire but to fulfill itself.  
To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks to another day of loving.  
To rest at the noon hour and meditate love's ecstasy;  
To return home eventide with gratitude, and then sleep with a prayer  
For the beloved in your heart and a song of praise upon your lips.'"

I smiled brilliantly, never wanting him to stop,

"' 'Love has no other desire but to fulfill itself.  
To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks to another day of loving.  
To rest at the noon hour and meditate love's ecstasy;  
To return home eventide with gratitude, and then sleep with a prayer  
For the beloved in your heart and a song of praise upon your lips.'

"Bella, you have completely taken over my life, I love you more than I thought possible for one man to love one woman. Thank you, not only for standing across from me right now, for accepting my hand in marriage. But thank you for saving me from myself. I love you so much, Isabella, I will love you far longer than forever."

I tried my hardest not to cry as he completed his vows. Mine had nothing on him.

Carlisle asked me the question he had just asked Edward, and I replied, "I do," with all the joy I currently possessed.

Carlisle nodded to me to continue with m vows. I turned to Edward, smiling again.

"I should've gone first," I chuckled through the tears I could not show. Everyone laughed, and Edward looked into my eyes, making me lose my train of thought for a moment. I recovered and began.

"My Edward, my lion, my love," I chuckled once as a surge of love for the man standing before me took over my being, and I continued.

"As Juliet said to Romeo,

'My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
My love as deep; the more I give to thee,  
The more I have for both are infinite.'

I love you so much, and it is you whom I want to spend the rest of my life with. With every breath of my being, I promise to love you for the rest of my life, to care for you and provide you with support for when you need it. I vow to share your laughter and your tears, your hopes and your fears, to hold you and to comfort you, and most of all to stand by you through all the challenges that life will bring us.

"Getting married is not about looking like a white-clad princess surrounded by lovely flowers in a fairytale setting. It is about a union of two hearts and making an everlasting promise. I make that promise to you now. I love you so much, nothing I can compare it to will equal the depth of the love I want to give you."

He smiled; his delight obvious.

"Do you have the rings?" Carlisle asked, smiling brightly. Emmett handed the rings to Edward, you in turn handed me mine. My newest father nodded, and Edward took my hand, placing the ring next to the engagement ring on my third finger on my left hand.

"It's beautiful," I murmured, for it truly was. It was platinum, with bands of tiny diamonds in two rows, surrounding the band of larger, square diamonds in the middle.

"It pales in comparison to the woman wearing it," he whispered. I took his hand and slid his on. It was a simple platinum band, with the words "Lion and lamb – eternity" carved on it.

"You may kiss the bride," we heard the words, but didn't act on them right away, too lost in each others eyes to care.

"Hell, just kiss her already, Edward!" Emmett laughed, pounding Edward on the back. He jerked under the hit, telling Emmett to shut up over his shoulder before leaning in to join our lips together. I heard clapping, but was barely aware of it as I handed the flowers to Alice and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I felt his lips curve into a smile as we reluctantly pulled away from each other. He took my hand, running his fingers over the ring, and led me out to my car waiting there for us. He led me to the passenger's seat of my Mercedes and opened the door, helping me in. He was instantly in the driver's seat, taking my hand again and whispering the words, "Don't ever let go," as he leaned over to kiss me again.

"See you in a few years!" I heard Alice jokingly call as we sped off down around the drive. I didn't know where he had planned the honeymoon for, and I didn't want him to be disappointed, so I stayed out of his head.

He drove very fast for very long, never letting go of my hand, never really talking, and simply humming my lullaby at different intervals. I lifted our interlocked hands, brushing my lips against his ring, then across his fingers. I smiled as his lifted his index finger and brushed my cheek.

A little bit later, we stopped, he opened both the doors nearly simultaneously, and pulling me to a boat. A second later, he had all our bags under his arm, jumping to the deck of the boat where I was standing. He dropped them, making a loud noise, and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed me, letting his tongue trail out suggestively. I smiled, and we stood there, wrapped up in each other. Finally he broke apart and led me to the seat built into the side of the boat, sitting me down and kneeling in front of me.

"Bella, I want to take you somewhere. I've only ever been there once," he trailed off, becoming distracted as I touched his cheek.

"It's called Esme's isle, Carlisle bought it for her a few decades ago. She was kind enough to loan it to us." I nodded, wanting only to kiss him again. I leaned forward, and he rose up on his knees to meet me.

"We'll be there soon." He said kissing me once more, then getting up.

I looked around, examining the boat as he went to the steering wheel. It was small, obviously built for speed, not comfort. I estimated we were going about 75 knots. Edward looked god-like with his jacket off, first three buttons on his shirt unbuttoned, the wind blowing through his hair.

I reached down, lifting my dress up to remove my heels. Then I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing his shoulder. He groaned.

"Don't distract me, love, we won't get there as soon." I smiled and sighed against his shoulder, looking past his body to see if there was anything visible on the horizon. I could see the mountainous outline of an island, and as we got closer, I could see the comfortably large house.

He pulled the boat tightly to the dock and jumped down to tether the boat, jumping back up to grab me in his arms, bridal style. He jumped down, kissing me hungrily.

"I'll get the bags later," he groaned as out kisses grew more passionate. He raced into the house, laying me on the large, white bed.

"I love you," he whispered, and I returned the sentiments whispering, "I love you too," I heard the rustle of fabric as our clothes no longer became a barrier.

And so, we consummated our love.

**So what do you think? I know the bridesmaid dresses on the website are lighter blue, but imagine them darker. **

**This has been my longest chapter yet at 2,515 words. **

**Epilogue will as follow soon as I can get it written, and then I will post the playlist and the music I mentioned in the story.**


	23. Epilogue

***Sniff*… last chapter!**

**Music and playlist will follow**

**I don't own it. **

_Ten years later…_

I carefully placed the earphone in my ear as I handed the other one to Edward. He took the small mp3 player and adjusted it as he took my hand and we walked through out of the door of our spacious house, into the car, and off to school. Edward and I rode in his car, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie in Alice's new car, identical to my old Mercedes.

He set it to a song we both loved, and I smiled as I reviewed the past ten years.

After our honeymoon, we had agreed. We would live with the Cullens. Carlisle had extended an invitation to everyone to come and live with his large, happy, family. My brothers and father had respectfully declined.

"_No, thank you," Peter had said, smiling as he hugged me. Bryan and Matthew in turn said their good-byes as we prepared to leave the comfort of the homes in Alaska._

_I hugged Matthew, whispering, "I'll miss you," in his ear. _

"_You aren't getting rid of me that easily." He said, kissing my forehead and smiling at me as he pinched my cheek; a gesture of our relationship. "I'll be visiting a lot, and besides, you need time with your new husband." He smiled once more and disappeared. _I smiled again as I thought of the memory. We were now to the school. Edward looked over at me and took my hand, but made no attempt at trying to break me out of my reverie.

I looked back again, realizing again how good to me Edward was, offering to uproot himself to move in with my brothers and I.

"_Bella, love, are you sure?" Edward ask, nearly frantic in his concern for my well-being. I put my finger to his lips as I sat down, pulling him next to me. _

"_I am more sure than I have ever been. This is right. I'll visit them a lot, they're still part of my family, but I want to live with you and my new family." I had smiled cheekily, leaning over to touch my lips to his. _

Second period. Alice and Edward were in this freshman Math class. I was unused to this, starting so young was new to me. I was amazed that the students and teachers fell for it; efficiently making others believe we were freshmen and sophomores was a difficult idea to spin.

Another memory came to me.

"_Edward, what are we doing?" I was a little scared, he had his hands over my eyes; I was tempted to cheat and see what we were doing. Then, he released me. My eyes flew open to behold a small cottage in a large clearing about five thousand yards away from the main house. It was within relative hearing range, though one would have to concentrate very hard to listen. Alice giggled as my expression grew surprised. The others waited anxiously. _

"_There's a surprise inside, Bella," Esme said gently. , Someone was inside the house, I could tell, but I didn't know who. I reached over and yanked the door open, revealing Matthew, Bryan, and Peter waiting inside for me._

_I shrieked and ran in to them. It had only been a few weeks seen I had seen them, but I missed my family like crazy. The others strode in calmly, smiling at my reaction. _

"_Come on, look around!" Alice bubbled. I complied, trailing around it._

"_Emmett wanted to ruin it," Alice said, glaring at hi, "He wanted to add a few thousand square feet, another few stories," she trailed off as I shushed her. _

"_Bella?" Edward called my name quietly, "You don't have to live here if you don't like it," I turned suddenly, running into his arms._

"_No knocking my house." I said finally. _

I thought of so many memories, goods and bad that day.

"Bella, what are you thinking about?" Edward said, "Please tell me, _before _I go mad?" He said on the way home.

"Our life," I said simply, "the cottage, my brothers, our wedding, our honeymoon," I trailed off suggestively. He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"I love you." He said. "I know it's not much, but-"

I interrupted him.

"It's more than enough. Enough for forever."

I smiled once more as I kissed him.

-:-_**Fin**_-:-

**That's a wrap! It's the end of **_**Breathing Life Into Me. **_** Three more things will be posted: a playlist, music mentioned, and an FAQ. Leave any questions about the story you may have in the reviews and I will answer them in a special posting at the end. **

**Thank you so much for reading, it really means a lot. To all my faithful reviewers, I love you, and my next story, (First chapter coming ****today ****) **_**A Letter for My Love, **_**is for you.**


	24. Soundtrack

_This is the playlist for the story, (Music I planned out to go along with it)_

_I don't own the music_

_If you would like any of the music, send me a message with your email in it and the song(s) you want._

**Breathe Into Me – Red **

**Time of Dying – Three Days Grace **

**Over and Over – Three Days Grace **

**Dark Blue – Jack's Mannequin **

**Rescued – Jack's Mannequin **

**Running Up That Hill – Placebo **

**Come Here Boy – Imogen Heap **

**Speeding Cars – Imogen Heap**

**Take Me – Hawk Nelson**

**Beethoven's Fifth – Ludwig von Beethoven**

**Beautiful Soul – Jesse McCartney**

**All Around Me – Flyleaf**

**Balance Beam – Blue October**

**Sound of Pulling Heaven Down – Blue October**

**Living Our Love Song – Jason Michael Carroll**

_So that's it. Next Chapter will be FAQ, and then I am going to maybe post a rewritten version of the battle scene if enough of you want it. Leave any and all questions for the FAQ in the reviews or in a message…_

_Also, check out my new story called _A Letter to My Love, _and I hope you like it!_


	25. Music Mentioned

**This is the music I mentioned in the story, several of you have been asking for it. Remember to leave any questions you have about the story in the Reviews, I'm making an FAQ. **

**______________________________________ ______________________________________________**

**Chapter 9**

Bella listening to music as walking into school:

In the End Remix, Linkin Park feat. Eminem

**Chapter 9**:

Concert

Muse (They are exactly the same as now.)

**Chapter 10:**

Cliff-diving

Breathe Into Me, Red

Bring 'Em Out, Hawk Nelson

Kiss Kiss Remix, Chris Brown feat. T-Pain

What Them Girls Like, Ludacris feat. Sean Garrett and Chris Brown

The Bitter End, Placebo

Blackholes and Revelations, (album) Muse

**Chapter 15, **

The Game (Bella dancing to song)

Kiss Kiss Remix (as mentioned above)

**Chapter 19, **Bella setting false trail

Im'ma Shine, Youngbloodz

August Burns Red CD

**Epilogue **

Bella and Edward listening to song in car

Si Volvieras A Mi, Josh Groban


	26. FAQ

**Well, here is the FAQ, I know you guys had some questions, and it was my first fanfic, so I know I wasn't as clear as I should have been.**

**Q. Why did Matthew go to Bella, not Edward, after they learned about Victoria?**

_**A. Edward wanted Matthew to go because he was incredibly stressed, and he didn't want Bella to see him like that, and also because he wasn't quite sure how to comfort her.**_

**Q. Human blood couldn't bring her back to life you idiot! She was dead!**

_**A. Head's up, she wasn't dead. She thought she was. She was just incredibly weak, as if she hadn't hunted in years. **_

**Q. Why was the battle scene so rushed?**

_**A. Because I was so rushed. Don't worry; I am definitely reposting it **_**soon**_**.**_

**Q. Is her family living with her, or are they visiting?**

_**A. Bella moved in with the Cullens, but she sees her other family a lot. As in a few times a month or more.**_


End file.
